Minority Within a Minority
by Felidae Silvestris
Summary: Himeko and Hogosha in their mutant forms fall in love soon after the Massachusetts Academy blows up ... R
1. First Emotion

**Title: **X-Men: Minority Within a Minority

**Author:** Felidae Silvestris

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Marvel characters or the idea of the X-Men. Sue me and it might get you a little bit of money, but not a lot. Five bucks at most.

**Author's Note:** The character of Hogosha Shiyama is used with the permission of H-chan, again. Himeko Sorano is mine, as are Angelique and Sly. This is a bit crazy, since Himeko doesn't normally have this attitude, but oh well! Also, this story will encompass characters from all over the X-Men universe, with spontaneous appearances by characters. Another thing to note: Himeko blames almost everything that goes on at the school on Professor Xavier, even though it has nothing to do with him.

**Chapter:** First Emotion

Himeko Sorano, a young mutant with blue streaks in her brown hair, slowly climbed down from her attic bedroom, answering a summons from Sean Cassidy, alias Banshee. Her demeanor was cold and uncaring, stemming from her abusive childhood. She passed by her mutant classmates without so much as a backward glance. Most of them either ignored her or skirted out of her path, knowing that she would use their mutations against them is they made her mad. She reached the door to Sean Cassidy's study steeled herself for the rush of his power before she entered.

"Ah, Miss Sorano," Sean greeted from behind his desk. "I'm sorry for having disturbed you."

"No problem, Mr. Cassidy," Himeko replied, her eyes flickering to the other people in the room. "Hello, Ms Frost, Mr. Corsi."

"Afternoon, Himeko," Emma Frost said, nodding in Himeko's direction. Tom Corsi remained silent, nodding at the girl.

"Himeko, I would like you to meet your new roommate, Hogosha Shiyama," Sean said, motioning to a girl with short dark-green hair. "Hogosha, this is Himeko Sorano, known by most of the other students as Maneru, meaning 'mimic'."

"Hajimemashite doozo yoroshiku, Sorano-san. Nice to meet you, Himeko," Hogosha said, reaching a hand out to Himeko.

"Mr. Cassidy, my nightmares," Himeko protested, ignoring Hogosha.

"I'm confident that Hogosha's mutation won't be a problem for you," Sean said. "Hogosha, why don't you show her."

"Yes, sir." Hogosha stood still for a moment as her hair suddenly popped out and up, twisting into drill-like appendages. "My old friends used to call me Drills."

"You see, Himeko, I would not put anyone whose mutation would be a problem in the same room as you."

Himeko sighed, thinking _He's got orders from Xavier to get me a roommate, damn that old crackpot psychic!_ "Whatever you say, Mr. Cassidy."

"Good. Now, Hogosha will have the same schedule that you do, so you will be showing her the ropes. I'd like you to take her up to your room and then give her a tour of the school. Her bed will be brought up later."

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you for being cooperative, Himeko."

Himeko nodded, still yelling at Professor Charles Xavier in her mind. "Come on, Shiyama." Himeko turned on her heel and walked out of the room, not really caring if the girl was following her.

Hogosha hurried after Himeko, trying to match the other mutant's stride. "Um ... if you don't mind me asking, what's with your attitude?"

"That's none of your business," Himeko snapped.

"But it is if I'm - hey!"

Himeko spun around in time to see Hogosha's leather jacket floating away. "Sly, get back here with that!"

The jacket stopped and spun around in the air. "Or what?" came a male voice from that direction.

Himeko glanced around and spotted a blond girl named Angelique. Himeko's hand reached out as she concentrated on Angelique's mutation. "Hogosha, grab you jacket."

Hogosha's hair popped out again, two of the drills growing longer that the rest. The drills plucked the jacket out of the air. Himeko formed the moisture in the air into brown, sticky, stinky goo. The goo then covered the formerly invisible boy.

Himeko smirked. "Let's go, Hogosha." She started off again, storming down the hall.

Hogosha hurried after her. "Who was that?"

"Maverick Carlson, a.k.a. Sly. His mutation lets him turn himself and his clothes invisible."

"Kinda like the Invisible Man?"

"Kinda like, but Sly isn't invisible all the time."

"Oh. And your mutation?"

"I thought my nickname would be enough."

"But that thing you just did -"

_Damn girl, asking too many questions._ "Wasn't my mutation. Okay, it was, but it was actually Angelique's mutation. I can use any mutant's power within a three yard radius of the mutant."

"Oh." Hogosha fell silent as Himeko began climbing stairs.

"Did you paint all of these?" Hogosha asked, staring at the paintings that covered the north wall.

"Yeah," Himeko replied, leaning against the wall. "This _was_ my room, Mr. Cassidy let me do whatever I wanted to it."

Hogosha slid her hand down the wall of a castle that had been painted on the wooden wall. "They're kinda dark and morbid, don't you think?"

"That was the point. The focal point isn't over there anyway."

"Focal point?"

Himeko rolled her eyes. "The point your eye is drawn to." Himeko threw back her hand, hitting a white patch of wall. Behind her rose a magnificent-looking white horse. Except, it wasn't a horse exactly. Out of it's forehead spiraled a silver horn, turning the animal into a unicorn. "Took me two months to get her done."

Hogosha just stared at the unicorn, transfixed. Himeko walked over to a very sinister-looking vampire that had been painted opposite the unicorn. "This guy took me a week. Funny how you'd think that the more detailed vampire took me forever to paint. The fucking bastard!" Himeko drew back her arm and slammed her fist into the vampire's face. "Damn you to hell!"

"Himeko ..." Hogosha reached out as Himeko stumbled backward.

"Leave me alone," Himeko snapped, her calm exterior back in place. "Just don't touch me."

"I'm not going to."

"Good. Come on, let's take you on that tour."

Dinner at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters seemed to be a rather large affair. The mutant students were loud and divided into large cliques. It seemed to be just like any other high school cafeteria, until you noticed all the different hair colors and powers that were being thrown around.

Hogosha followed Himeko though the line and down in-between the tables of the aptly named Mess Hall. Most of the younger mutants were either eating or showing off their powers.

"Hey, new girl!" one of the girls shouted, waving Hogosha over.

Hogosha glanced toward Himeko, who was completely ignoring her, and then towards the blond girl. "I have a name you know."

"Yeah, I know that. I'm Theresa Rourke, also known as Siryn, Mr. Cassidy's my dad," the girl explained.

"Hogosha Shiyama. And if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere else to be." Hogosha turned to leave, but stopped when Theresa spoke again.

"How'd you end up with Maneru?"

"None of your business." Hogosha walked away, heading for where Himeko was sitting. "Some reason you tend to ignore me?"

"I ignore everyone, in case you hadn't noticed," Himeko said, not looking up from her food. "No one cares what I do and don't do."

"Maybe because you never give anyone a chance."

"In my opinion, no one deserves a chance."

Hogosha opened her mouth to say something, but snapped it shut. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Himeko. The other girl's clothes seemed to fit her personality exactly. Black shirt, black trench coat, and dark-blue jeans. Himeko's personality seemed exactly that way, just black. She was cold, cynical, and did not seem to have any friends.

Himeko finished eating and stood. "You know the way back to the room, right?"

Hogosha nodded. Himeko took her trash to the can and dumped it. She then quickly made her way up to her room. Himeko threw her coat onto her bed and grabbed her practice sword from where it leaned against the wall. She began angrily slashing, lunging, and basically killing an imaginary enemy a thousand times over. Only when she rammed the point of the sword into the vampire's chest did she stop. Why had she been picked to share a room with the new girl? Didn't Xavier know that her nightmares were becoming more frequent? Didn't he know that she hated to rely on others for comfort? Didn't he know?

Of course he knew. Professor Xavier always knew what was on her mind. With his strong telepathic powers, how could he not know? He seemed to know exactly what was going on anywhere in either mansion. That's why she had to stop thinking about committing suicide, not that she ever really did stop. The last time she'd tried, she had been at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. Jean Grey had appeared in her room and sent the knife flying through the window.

"Damn him, "Himeko whispered to herself, unaware that she had a visitor.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Himeko," came the voice of the infamous Wolverine.

Himeko whirled around, her practice sword held in front of her in a defensive position. Seeing that it was Logan, the ex-samurai, she lowered the practice weapon. "What do you want, Logan?"

"To deliver this bed." Logan motioned to the bed parts behind him on the landing. "And your balance is a little off."

Himeko's scowl deepened. "Over there." Himeko pointed to a spot near the castle Hogosha had seemed to like. Not that she cared about what Hogosha liked.

Logan hefted the parts and brought them into the room. "Where's that new roommate of yours? I'd like to meet this girl."

Himeko shrugged, putting her practice sword back against the wall and picking up her paints. "She said she knew that way back here, so I left her in the Mess Hall."

"And I _did_ find the way back," Hogosha said, appearing in the doorway. "It wasn't all that hard."

Logan had to smother a laugh. "Well, Himeko, I think she's got you matched in attitude."

"Thanks, Logan," Himeko retorted sarcastically, sitting down on the floor to paint.

"Logan? Is that you?" Hogosha asked.

"That's right," Logan replied, snapping the bed parts together.

"I'm Hogosha Shiyama, a.k.a. Drills."

"Drills?" Logan asked, not looking up from his work. "How'd you get stuck with a nickname like that?"

Hogosha grinned as Himeko groaned. Hogosha's hair twisted together, turning into a kind of living metal. The drills stood out from her head, making her look like she had an Afro. Two of the drills grew longer, reaching out and plucking a piece of the bed off the floor and handing it to Logan.

"Well, that explains it," Logan said, snapping the piece into place. He dropped the assembled bed frame and then dropped a box spring and mattress on top of it. "Okay, Himeko, you have extra sheets, right?"

"Yes," Himeko replied, gently brushing black paint onto the wall.

"Good. Then my work here is done. Work on your balance and take care of yourself, kid." Logan walked out, leaving Himeko and Hogosha alone.

Himeko felt Hogosha's crimson eyes on her and sighed. "What are you staring at?"

"I need sheets," Hogosha retorted.

"Doesn't mean you have to stare at me. They're in the closet, second shelf down on the right."

Hogosha couldn't help but think, _But I like staring at you._

The next morning, Hogosha woke up to the sound of something whistling through the air. She opened her eyes to see Himeko practicing with her sword. The other girl was dressed in tight, white clothes that were drenched in sweat. Hogosha found herself wondering just how good that sweat-drenched skin would taste. The point of Himeko's practice sword slammed into the vampire's chest, Himeko herself panting.

"Is it just me, or do you like staring at me?" Himeko asked, pulling the sword back.

"You have a problem with it?" Hogosha asked, grinning.

"I prefer _not_ to sleep in the same room as a lesbian. Not because I'm prejudice, but because I don't want to be jumped in the middle of the night."

"So ... what you're saying is that if I'm a lesbian, then you won't sleep in here?"

"I see we understand each other."

"I'm not lesbian."

"Could have fooled me." Himeko stepped into the closet to change clothes. She rolled her eyes as she shed the white workout clothes. Over her bare skin, Himeko pulled a pair of dark-blue jeans, black spaghetti-strap shirt, and her trench coat. Her hair she gathered into a ponytail, securing it with black ponytail holder.

Yes, black was her color. Always had been, always would be. It fit her recluse-artist image so well. The clothes she wore always tended to allude to her background, the sorrow and pain she'd been though. The abuse of her father, the death of her mother, and the prejudice she had suffered when she found out she was a mutant. No one accepted her for who she was except for Professor Xavier and Rogue. But Rogue was never around enough to matter. And Professor Xavier was a dick.

"Do you always wear black?" Hogosha asked as Himeko stepped out.

"Do you always ask stupid questions?" Himeko countered. She grabbed a backpack from where it lay in a corner. "Bring your backpack, you won't be able to make it back up here after breakfast." She left the room, hurrying down to the Mess Hall. Much against her normal routine, Himeko took a seat at the far end of Siryn's table. Hogosha wouldn't think to look for her here.

"Oh, look who decided to join us this morning," cooed Paige Guthrie, also known as Husk. "What'd you do with the new girl? Fuck and run?"

Himeko rolled her eyes. "Somehow, I think that was supposed to be funny. And somehow, I would think that the former members of X-Force and Generation X would knock off the childish antics." Himeko stood, picking up her tray. "I see I'm not welcome here, so I'll go back to my table." She slid through the crowd, back to her table. Hogosha was already there, looking rather confused.

"Where were you?" Hogosha asked.

"What does it matter?"

"It matters to me."

Himeko just rolled her eyes. _Stupid girl, doesn't she realize that nothing really matters? Nothing really matters because everything just ends up going away._

"Remember to have your papers done by tomorrow!" shouted Elizabeth Braddock, also known as Psylocke, as the bell rang. "Miss Shiyama, could I see you for a moment?"

Hogosha glanced at Himeko, who shrugged and leaned against the wall. Hogosha made her way up to where Psylocke was standing. "Yes, Ms Braddock?"

"I want you to know that I'm extending the due date on your paper. I would say that you should ask Himeko if you need help, but she's rather antisocial."

"I noticed," Hogosha said, glancing back at Himeko. "I don't know, but, I think if I asked, she might help. Himeko's just lonely, don't you think?"

Psylocke nodded. "Perhaps you're right."

"Of course I am. Thank you for extending my deadline, Ms Braddock." Hogosha turned and walked over to Himeko. "Thanks for waiting."

Himeko pushed off the wall. "Not like I could leave you to wander the mansion all by yourself."

Hogosha's expression faltered for a moment. "No, I guess not."

"Look, don't think that because I'm letting you follow me around today, that you're going to be doing it forever. I don't like people, and I don't like you." _Or need you_, she thought.

Hogosha was silent for a moment, absorbing this information. "Well, like it or not, you're stuck with me. Deal with it."

"There you are, Himeko!" came a female voice.

Himeko whirled around to face the green-haired Lorna Dane, alias Polaris. "Polaris?"

"No time for chit-chat, Mr. Cassidy wanted me to send you to his office. Rogue is here."

"Rogue's here?"

Polaris nodded. "I'll take Hogosha to her next class. Get moving, girl!"

Himeko's face suddenly broke into a grin. _Rogue's back!_ "Thanks, Polaris!" She took off running in the direction of Cassidy's office.

Hogosha stared after her. "That is the first time I've seen her smile." _And she's beautiful..._

Polaris sighed. "Yes, she doesn't smile very often. By the way, I'm Lorna Dane, known around here as Polaris."

"Hajimemashite doozo yoroshiku, nice to meet you."

Mutants This Chapter: Sean Cassidy/Banshee, Emma Frost, Tom Corsi, Logan/Wolverine, Lorna Dane/Polaris, Theresa Rourke/Siryn, Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke, Himeko Sorano/Maneru, Hogosha Shiyama/Drills, Maverick Carlson/Sly, Angelique


	2. Jealousy

**Title:** X-Men: Minority Within a Minority

**Author:** Felidae Silvestris

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Marvel characters or the idea of the X-Men. Sue me and it might get you a little bit of money, but not a lot. Five bucks at most.

**Author's Note:** The character of Hogosha Shiyama is used with the permission of H-chan, again. Himeko Sorano is mine, as are Angelique, Jenifer, and Sly. BTW, I re-posted the first chapter 'cause I discovered that I hadn't typed up the last bit ... and well ... reading this part would just confuse people! Oh, and I forgot to mention that many of the characters are OOC 'cause I haven't read any of the comics, seen only a few episodes of random shows, and seen the movies. Yeah ... sorry about that ... I try the best I can ... sort of...

**Chapter:** Jealousy

Himeko pushed open the doors to Cassidy's office, making her power concentrate on Rogue's mutation. "Rogue!"

"Hey, Himeko." Rogue opened her arms, only to wrap them around the younger mutant. "How've you been squirt?"

"Okay, I guess," Himeko replied, her voice muffled as her face was pressed into Rogue's shoulder. "You?"

Rogue shrugged. "Same old, same old." She hugged Himeko tighter. "I missed you."

"She couldn't keep her mouth shut about you," said Peter Raputin, alias Colossus, and Rogue's new husband. His mutation, the living steel skin, was currently in place, reflecting different light colors across the room. Cassidy was nowhere in sight.

"He's kidding, right?" Himeko asked, stepping away from Rogue.

"Of course not," Rogue assured her. "I said I missed you, didn't I?"

"Did you bring me anything from your trip?"

Peter laughed, the rich sound filling the room. "Kid knows exactly what she wants, doesn't she Rogue?"

Himeko's eyes narrowed, almost turning into a glare. "I was just asking."

"Don't be mean to Peter, Himeko," Rogue said, smiling. "Why don't you and I take a walk? We can catch up."

Himeko nodded, blankly watching Rogue peck Peter on the cheek. She let Rogue lead her out into the garden. "So ... you're not supposed to be here for a few more weeks. And before you were supposed to be here, you were supposed to go to the Institute. Some reason you're here early?"

"Are you complaining?" Rogue asked.

"No. Just wondering."

"Xavier wants me to head up a new team, so Peter and I came back to scout for recruits. You interested?"

"Do I get to spend more time with you?"

"Most likely. And for my little sister, I'll even make more time."

The bell rang up at the school, causing Himeko to jump. "I'd better get back, Hogosha'll be needing my help getting back to the Mess Hall."

"Oh, that's right, you have a roommate now," Rogue said. "Can I meet her?"

Himeko shrugged. "Not like I can stop you from meeting her." She turned and started to walk away, heading for the school.

"Where were you?!" Hogosha demanded when Himeko approached her.

"I was in the garden, not like it's any of your business," Himeko retorted. "Anyway, Rogue wanted to meet you."

Rogue stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Rogue."

"Hogosha." Hogosha turned back to Himeko. "You may not like me, but that doesn't mean you have any excuse to be late."

Himeko scowled. "It's a free country, Shiyama. Learn to live with it! I can be late if I want to!"

"Himeko calm down," Rogue said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Himeko threw off the woman's hand and rounded on her. "I will _not_ calm down! If people are going to yell at me for stupid things, I am going to get angry!" She turned on her heel and stormed away.

"I didn't mean to get her mad," Hogosha said.

Rogue sighed. "I think it's just stress. And she's probably mad at Professor X."

"_Professor X_? Who's he?"

"A very powerful telepathic mutant. She hates him and tends to blame anything and everything on him." Rogue smiled at Hogosha. "Come on, I'll take you to the Mess Hall."

"What about Himeko."

"I'll take her something later. It's best to leave her alone when she's mad."

"Hey, Himeko, you up here?" Hogosha asked, gently shouldering the door open, as her hands were full of tray.

"Go away," Himeko said her face buried in her pillow.

"Sorry, but I sleep here, too." Hogosha set the tray down on Himeko's bedside table. "I brought you some food."

Himeko looked up, her eyes narrowed. "Now why the hell would you do that?"

"Would it make any difference if I told you Rogue suggested it?"

"No."

"Didn't think so. I did it 'cause I figured you'd be hungry."

"And what if I'm not hungry?"

Hogosha shrugged. "I can eat it if you don't want it."

"Go to hell."

"Been there, done that." Hogosha sat down on her bed, fiddling with her bedspread. "Why do you hate everyone?"

"I don't," Himeko replied between bites.

"But you act like you do."

Himeko suddenly fixed Hogosha with a steely glare. "You know, I think it's only fair to tell you, I like my shell where it is."

"Huh?"

"I'm not going to tell you crap about me."

"I didn't say you had to."

"But you're trying to get me out of my shell."

"Maybe, but it's because I want to get to know you."

"Maybe I don't want you to know me. It's better that you don't." Himeko pushed away the food, almost making it fall. She buried her face back into her pillow.

"I just wanted to be your friend," Hogosha muttered. "What class do we have next?"

"History," Himeko said, lifting her head for a moment. "I'm not going."

"Not going?"

"What're you deaf? I'm not going. No one cares if I'm there or not."

"I need you to show me where it is."

"Go find your friend Theresa. She's in our class."

"Theresa is _not_ my friend," Hogosha spat.

"Seemed like it. Get lost."

Hogosha glared at her. "Fine." She turned on her heel and left.

Himeko looked up after she left. "Bitch."

"So ... do you have your answer yet?" Rogue asked.

"No, I don't," Himeko snapped. "I haven't even thought about it yet."

"Peter and I are leaving in a week."

"Why do you only ever stay a week?"

"Himeko, don't start this now."

"I'll give you my answer before you leave," Himeko said, sitting at her table.

"Where's Hogosha?" Rogue asked.

"The little lost puppy-dog found her owner, finally." Himeko jerked her head in the direction of Theresa Rourke's table.

Hogosha sat at the table, looking rather awkward. A few drills stood out in the rest of her hair. She was using two of them to stab at her food. Theresa's friends, Jesse Aaronson, Jenifer Star, and Amara Aquilla looked at her with a mixture of surprise and disgust. Theresa was grinning widely, watching Hogosha eat.

Rogue laughed. "Well, that's interesting. Reminds me of what Marrow used to do."

"Yeah, well ... I knew she'd eventually go over and hang with the preps of the mutant world," Himeko said.

"Now, Himeko, that's not fair."

"What do I care?"

"The following students are to come to the Danger Room immediately," said Sean Cassidy's voice over the loudspeakers. "Theresa Rourke, Himeko Sorano, Hogosha Shiyama, Rachel Summers, Everett Thomas, and Pietro Maximoff."

Himeko stood, grabbing a handful of popcorn chicken as she put the tray in a trashcan. "Well, I'll see you around, Rogue."

Himeko made her way down to the school's Danger Room, followed very closely by Hogosha and a few of the other mutants. Pietro Maximoff, better known as Quicksilver, sped down the hall, followed closely by Everett Thomas, or Synch. Himeko resisted the urge to go after them, knowing she'd only have a long wait in the Control Center.

"What's this 'Danger Room'?" Hogosha asked, tapping Himeko's shoulder.

"She won't answer you," Theresa said. "The Danger Room is this technologically advanced room that helps hone our powers and learn to fight as a team. Although _some_ of us refuse to work as a team."

"I only refuse to damage my vocal chords for the good of the team," Himeko snapped.

"She doesn't want to do anything that will end up hurting her," said Rachel Summers, also known as Phoenix II.

"With good reason. Depending on which part of my body I hurt, I may not be able to use a certain power."

"Likely story," Theresa scoffed.

"Leave her alone, Theresa," Hogosha said softly.

"You people are _so_ slow," Pietro said, running back and forth across the Control Center.

"Shut up, P," Himeko snapped.

"Of course, I wasn't insinuating that you are slow, Himeko."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"Welcome," came the voice of Emma Frost from behind one of the computer consoles. "Miss Shiyama, you and the others are about to enter the Danger Room. We'll have a scenario built in the room by a combination of holograms and lasers. The scenery is completely solid, so feel free to climb and or destroy it whenever you deem it necessary. Understand?"

"No, ma'am, but I'm sure I'll figure it out," Hogosha replied.

"Good. Now, Himeko, you and Hogosha are partnered for now. Rachel and Pietro, and Theresa and Everett. You may now enter the Danger Room."

Theresa and Everett exchanged high-fives, Pietro sulked, and Himeko was stonily silent. The mutants filed into the Danger Room and waited for the hologram to take effect.

"Himeko -"Hogosha started.

"Say one word and I will have to hurt you," Himeko said as she thought _Stupid Xavier. I'd rather be partnered with Siryn._ The hologram snapped suddenly into place. "Let's go."

"What're we supposed to be doing?" Drills asked.

"Getting to the 'spaceship' or 'jet' as fast as we can. We're all supposed to work together. The partners are just who we're supposed to help the most." Maneru's hair suddenly twisted into drills and swooped behind Drills to nail a droid. "Watch yourself, drills, I won't always be here, you know."

"If you two are done chatting, can we get going?" Synch asked impatiently.

Maneru rolled her eyes. "Whatever, lets get going."

The mutants started walking towards one end of the room. Quicksilver rushed back and forth apparently bored.

"Droids coming up on the left," Phoenix II reported, floating above them.

Siryn whirled to the left and let out a scream of sonic vibrations. The droids exploded and she turned back to find the others covering their ears. "What?"

"You have to remember to warn us," Synch reminded her.

"Sorry."

"Come on, we're being slow," Quicksilver whined.

"Shut up, Pietro," Maneru snapped as she started walking.

"What's Pietro's deal?" Drills asked Siryn.

"He has a crush on Himeko," Siryn replied. "No idea why ... maybe 'cause he figured she'd be easy."

"Theresa, keep your musings to yourself," Maneru said.

Drills shrugged to herself and ran to catch up with Maneru. "I don't believe anything she says, you know." Maneru ignored her. "Fine, be that way."

"We got a whole heck of a lot of droids coming straight at us," Quicksilver reported, kicking up dust as he slid to a stop.

"Fight time." Siryn grinned. "Attack pattern Alpha. Himeko, teach Hogosha the ropes."

Maneru rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

"If I told you to kiss her?"

"Go screw yourself, Theresa." Maneru turned away quickly to hide a slight blush. _Kiss her my ass._

"Move out!"

"You're with me." Maneru grabbed Drills' arm, tugging her along. "Hold on to me, I'm going to use Quicksilver's powers."

"All right..." Drills said uncertainly, getting a firmer grip on Maneru's arm.

Maneru was off like a shot, keeping up with Quicksilver and Synch with no problems. Phoenix II propelled herself and Siryn along with her telekinetic powers. Once they met the droids, Maneru veered off, switching powers as she ran.

"Bring out your drills!" she yelled as her own started punching holes in the droids.

Drills let go of Maneru and began attacking. Left and right droids flew and blew up. Drills could see the door behind them. Her drills punched holes into the droids and then threw them aside. Maneru was nearby, cutting holes into the circuitry and throwing away droids before they exploded.

"Almost ... there..." Maneru huffed, her back adjacent to Drills'. One more droid was thrown away as the two reached the door. "Got it!" Maneru threw open the door, causing the hologram to disappear and the droids to stop moving.

"Nice work," congratulated Emma. "That was ... rather fast."

Quicksilver grinned. "Did we beat a record?"

"Possibly."

"I'm going to bed," Himeko said, her hair returning to normal.

"I'll walk you up there," Pietro offered.

"I don't like running."

Pietro's face fell. "Damn."

"Language, Mr. Maximoff," Emma said sternly.

"So, Pietro has a crush on you?" Hogosha asked.

"I'm trying to sleep," Himeko replied, pulling a blanket over her head.

"Answer the question."

"Unfortunately."

"Oh." Hogosha's face fell as she stared at the starry sky Himeko had painted on the ceiling. "Do you like him?"

"Do I like anyone?"

"Guess not."

"Good. Now let me sleep."

Mutants This Chapter: Rogue, Peter Raputin/Colossus, Theresa Rourke/Siryn, Sean Cassidy/Banshee, Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, Everett Thomas/Synch, Rachel Summers/Phoenix II, Emma Frost, Jesse Aaronson/Bedlam, Jenifer Star/Levitra, Himeko Sorano/Maneru, Hogosha Shiyama/Drills


	3. Sadness

Felidae: Hi, and welcome to this "episode" of Minority Within Minority! I'll me your hostess here tonight -

Himeko: Wait, wait, wait. This isn't what's supposed to happen!

Felidae: Oh that's right ... I haven't done my disclaimer yet!

Himeko: ..::rubs temples::.. That wasn't what I meant ...

Felidae: Oh well. I don't own it! And for those of you who are new tonight, I'm the authoress and that over there ..::jerks thumb at Himeko::.. is one of the main characters who just happened upon our little play.

Himeko: It's not a play!

Felidae: Whatever! Anyway ... I was too lazy or uninspired to do this the last two times, so ... yeah ... on with the fic!

**Chapter:** Sadness

"And so, the Roman Empire collapsed under Romulus Augustulus," explained Ororo Munroe, alias Storm. "any questions?"

Himeko rolled her eyes, glancing out the window. Dark clouds covered the sky as rain pelted the mansion. She seemed in a better mood than usual, but her attitude still pushed people away.

"Himeko," Hogosha whispered, leaning slightly towards her roommate. "Himeko."

Himeko ignored her, watching the patterns the rain mad on the window.

Hogosha sighed. "Himeko, Rogue's at the door."

Himeko's head flew in the direction of the door. Rogue was outlined in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt, Ororo, but could I borrow Himeko for a few moments?"

"I don't see why not," Ororo replied. "Go on, Himeko."

Himeko pushed her chair back and stood. Once in the hall, Rogue turned to her.

"Peter and I are leaving," Rogue said. "Your answer?"

"I ..." Himeko glanced back towards the classroom. "I can't ... I'm sorry."

Rogue nodded and forced a smile. "It's your choice. I'll ... uh, see you around then."

Himeko nodded. She watched Rogue walk away and then turned and fled. She didn't go back to the classroom, but instead went to her room.

"Himeko?" Hogosha gently opened the door of their room. The other girl hadn't attended her afternoon classes so Hogosha was worried. "Himeko-chan?"

"Rogue left," Himeko said numbly.

"And you didn't go with her?" Hogosha asked.

"Does it look like I did?!"

"Why not?"

"I don't know!" Himeko stood up suddenly, her body shaking with suppressed rage and despair. "I wanted to go, damn it! Why the hell didn't I go?!" She went over to the vampire painting and started to furiously attack it. "Why the hell didn't I go?!"

Hogosha watched Himeko with a look of amazement on her face. She'd never seen Himeko so angry. Tears rolled down her cheeks as her knuckles became red and raw. _I don't want her to be sad,_ Hogosha realized as she reached forward to put a hand on Himeko's shoulder. "Himeko ..."

Himeko's arm flew back, throwing Hogosha's hand off her shoulder. "Why the hell didn't I go?" Himeko sank to the floor, burying her face in her hands.

"Himeko-chan ..." Hogosha bent down as her hair formed into drills. The drills grew and encircled the crying girl.

Himeko unconsciously snuggled up to Hogosha, crying into the other mutant's shirt. "I hate my life."

"Shh ... don't say that."

"I stayed because ... because she wanted me, but not you. You'd be all alone ..."

"I didn't know you cared."

"Neither did I." Himeko titled her face up. "It shouldn't matter to me that you'd be alone, but it does."

Hogosha's arms added to the comforting hug of her drills. "I'm glad you care, Himeko. I want you to be happy, not sad like you are now."

"I can never be happy."

"You can, and I won't ever give up until you are."

Himeko shook her head. "It's hopeless." Silence stretched between them until Hogosha's stomach rumbled.

"Are you hungry?" Hogosha asked, withdrawing her drills from around the other mutant.

"Not really. You go."

"Sure you'll be okay?"

"Get lost, Hogosha."

"Will the following students report to the Danger Room," came a voice over the loudspeaker.

Himeko jerked awake and glanced across the room at a still-sleeping Hogosha.

"Himeko Sorano, Hogosha Shiyama, Pietro Maximoff, Jubilation Lee, Shiro Yoshida, and Fixx."

Himeko sighed and climbed out of bed. "Hogosha, get up."

Hogosha groaned and rolled onto her back, revealing her naked chest. "Why do they do this in the middle of the night?" Himeko didn't answer, staring at Hogosha. "Earth to Himeko. You're staring."

Himeko suddenly shook her head and looked away. "Get dressed." She slid into the closet to change.

"Where's Pietro?" Himeko asked as she and Hogosha met up with Jubilation/Jubilee, Shiro/Sunfire, and Fixx.

"He went on ahead," Jubilee replied.

"Has he come back yet?"

"That's what worries me. He usually goes back and forth between us and the Danger Room."

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the mansion and Pietro rushed past. "Come on, the Danger Room is exploding!"

"Shiro, can you withstand it?" Jubilee asked.

"I think so," Shiro replied. "Go check it out."

"Right."

"The rest of us, get out of here."

The young mutants ran up the stairs into the silent corridor. Ororo met them in the front hall as another explosion rocked the mansion.

"What's going on?" Ororo demanded.

"According to Pietro, the Danger Room is exploding," Jubilee explained.

Hot fire suddenly exploded up behind them, licking at their clothes. The wood caught fire, sending smoke up into the air.

"Everyone out!" Ororo ordered.

"What about the others?!" Jenifer asked as they ran.

"Siryn -"

"Isn't here."

"Damn." Ororo thought for a moment. "I'll wake them." She stood away from her students and lifted herself into the air on the wind. A large storm cloud gathered above the mansion and there was a large flash of lighting followed closely by a thunderclap.

"That was extremely loud," Fixx said, uncovering her ears.

"I think that was the point," Pietro said.

A moment later, three students; Monet St. Croix/M, Paige Guthrie/Husk, and Jonothan Starsmore/Chamber; ran out of the mansion.

"Did any of the others -"Ororo started.

Monet shook her head. "There's some kind of spell or something over everyone who was sleeping."

"What happened to Mr. Cassidy?" Himeko asked suddenly, turning to Pietro.

"The console he was working at was the one that exploded," Pietro replied.

"But you said the Danger Room was what was exploding."

"It was. Cassidy tried to stop it and his console exploded! You think I would lie to you?!"

"No, I guess not."

"Is there anything we can do to stop the fire?" Hogosha asked.

Ororo shook her head. "I would try if I thought it would work."

Hogosha glanced at Himeko. "Your paintings."

"Damn it!" Himeko started back inside the mansion, but Hogosha's drills pulled her back. "Hogosha, let go!"

"No! You're not going in there! There's no way in hell you'd be able to save them!"

"No! Let go! Let me go!" As the flames leapt to the third floor, Himeko broke down sobbing. Hogosha drew her in and cradled her in her arms. "Mom ..."

Himeko woke with a start, drills sticking out from her head. Hogosha's arms were still around her, tightening a little as Himeko moved. Himeko felt her face flush as she snuggled back into her earlier position. Waking up like this felt ... right somehow.

_You two look cute_, Monet's voice said in Himeko's head.

Himeko peered at her classmate. _Go to hell, bitch._ She shivered a little as the memories of her dream came back. She'd been afraid, so afraid of her father as he had raped her. But now, it was impossible to be afraid of anything. Hogosha was here. Hogosha would help and protect her. Wait. What the hell was she thinking?! She didn't need anyone ... ever.

Underneath her, Hogosha shifted. "Morning."

"Hi," Himeko replied in her usual blunt speech. "Let go of me."

"No." Hogosha looked defiantly into Himeko's eyes. A hand came up to gently stroke the other mutant's cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." For some reason, Himeko couldn't, and didn't want to, move away from that touch. "Let go."

This time, Hogosha nodded. "Just as long as you're okay." She released the older mutant and sat up.

"About time you two woke up," Ororo said. "We're leaving for the Institute."

"I'm not going," Himeko snapped. "There is no way in hell I'm going anywhere near that stupid crackpot. No way in hell."

"Himeko, you're going, and that's final."

Himeko just turned and started to walk away. "I'm leaving."

Pietro was quickly by her side. "Me too."

"I didn't ask for company."

"There's no way I'm letting two teenage mutants out on their own," Ororo said.

"You don't have much of a choice, now, do you?" Himeko replied. "Because I know there'll be someone, anyone else?"

Hogosha strode towards them. "I'm going."

"Me too," Fixx said.

"Anyone else?" Pietro asked.

No one came forward. "Shall we?" Himeko asked. "You two'll ride piggyback, it'll be faster that way."

"Where're we going?"

"Somewhere that's not here."

Later that night, the teens camped in a forest miles away from either the burned down mansion or the Institute.

"Xavier will find us, you know," Fixx pointed out, staring into the flames.

"I know," Himeko said before resuming her silence. Hogosha sat beside her, occasionally reaching out to rub Himeko's back. Pietro watched them with barely disguised jealousy.

"We're gonna need money," he pointed out.

Himeko reached into one of her pockets and withdrew several ATM cards. Hogosha recognized one that was hers.

"How'd you get that?!" Hogosha exclaimed, snatching at the card, only to have it jerked away from her.

"I grabbed it off your dresser," Himeko replied. "Figured you'd just lose it anyway. Don't worry, I'll keep it safe."

Pietro laughed. "You're good at reading people, Himeko."

"She's never going to date you," Fixx told him.

Pietro blushed. "Shut up."

"She has a point. You're not my style, P." Himeko resumed staring silently into the flames. She didn't look up when Pietro and Fix went to find a good spot for sleeping.

"You okay?" Hogosha asked.

Himeko shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"I think it does, and Pietro's dying to ask."

"I'm fine." Himeko's teeth clenched. "I'm fine," she repeated.

Hogosha nodded, but didn't fully accept the answer. "Ok. If you want to talk, I'm here."

"Go to bed."

"You should get some rest."

"Go to bed."

"You. I'll keep watch."

"Hogosha, go ... to ... bed."

"I said I'll keep watch."

Himeko decided to just ignore her, hoping it would work.

Felidae: Wohoo ... now it's the part where I get to tell you which mutants appeared in the story! Ororo Munroe/Storm, Himeko Sorano/Maneru, Hogosha Shiyama/Drills, Rogue, Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, Jubilation Lee/Jubilee, Shiro Yoshida/Sunfire, Fixx, Monet St. Croix/M, Paige Guthrie/Husk, and Jonothan Starsmore/Chamber (I keep wanting to put his last name as Summers for some reason ...)

Himeko: So ... why doesn't Fixx have a real name?

Felidae: It wasn't in that big X-men book I borrowed from H-chan ... that's why. And since she's a soul inside someone else's body ... I don't know where I was going with that.

Himeko: Baka

Felidae: You are too, so don't even go there.


	4. First Kiss

Felidae: Welcome to this installment of Minority Within Minority!

Himeko: Will you stop with the theatrics?

Felidae: No! And, like I have said in previous installments, I do not own X-Men or Hogosha!

Himeko: That's right, X-Men is property of Marvel Comics and Hogosha belongs to your H-chan ... why do all our names start with H?

Felidae: Mine doesn't! And did anyone notice that Himeko and Hogosha have the same initials? I did!

Himeko: In this chapter, we apparently have a house, courtesy of Xavier ... why do I hate him, BTW?

Felidae: You'll have to figure that out later (in other words, I have no idea) On to the fic!

**Chapter:** First Kiss

"So ... I have a question," Pietro said as he and Himeko walked through the grocery store.

"What?" Himeko asked.

"What's going on between you and Hogosha?"

"What makes you think anything's going on?"

"Used to be, you wouldn't let anyone touch you. Hogosha's always hugging yo and rubbing your back. What's so special about her?"

Himeko decided not to answer him. "Did Fixx say what she wanted?"

"No. Come on, Himeko, what's going on between you two?" Pietro put on a puppy face.

"There's nothing going on. And puppy faces don't work on me."

"From Hogosha they seem to."

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying is all."

Himeko swung around, slapping Pietro. "I told you to shut up! If anything was going on between Hogosha and I, it wouldn't be any of your business!"

"So something _is_ going on?" Pietro asked with a grin. Himeko brought her knee up between his legs. "Shit!"

"I told you, that's none of your business!"

"When are they getting back?" Hogosha asked Fixx.

"For the gazillionth time, I don't know!" Fizz exclaimed.

Hogosha sat down, looking a bit like a dejected dog. "I can't help being worried about them."

Fixx grinned at the young mutant. "The question is, are you more worried about Pietro or Himeko?"

Hogosha blushed. "How did you...?"

Fixx tapped her temple. "Telepath, remember?"

"Right. So ... does she...?"

"I can't tell you that. She'd slit my throat."

"For you telling me if she knows that I like her?"

"Oh! No, 'course not. And I haven't said anything to her. Would you like me to?"

"No!" Hogosha stood up, shaking a little. "I'll tell her ... later."

"Tell me what?" Himeko asked, stepping into the house, her arms loaded with grocery bags.

"Nothing!"

"Whatever." Himeko slid into the kitchen, set down the bags, and leaned against one of the counters. The house had been a gift to the young mutants from Charles Xavier, and although Himeko was grateful to have it, she hated it. Xavier, in her opinion, should have been put to death long ago.

The house was nice and big enough for even a few more mutants. Of course, Xavier must have handpicked the house because there was a completely decked-out guesthouse exactly three-yards away from the main house. Himeko reluctantly shared the guesthouse with Hogosha, who insisted on helping wake Himeko from her nightmares.

"Earth to Himeko." Pietro waved a hand in front of her face, only to have Himeko hit him for it. "Damn, girl! What the hell was that for?!"

"Everything." Himeko sorted her groceries from everyone else's and carried them out to the guesthouse.

"What's with her?" Pietro asked, going into the living room.

"PMS," Hogosha and Fixx said together.

"Not to mention lack of sleep," Hogosha added.

"And hidden emotions," Fixx said.

"And nightmares."

"And her past."

"And her beliefs."

"And -"

"All right, all right! I get it!" Pietro shouted. "She's a bitch because she hates all of humanity, except, apparently Hogosha."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hogosha asked, glaring at the male mutant.

"You heard me, she hates everyone but you! I get hit for so much as asking her something, but you? She doesn't touch you, period. She hardly ever even orders you around or yells at you. She didn't yell at you when you asked to share the guesthouse with her. Imagine what she'd have said, or done, if Fixx or I had asked."

Hogosha stood up. "Pietro, you and your jealousy are a load of total bullshit! You're not the only one around here who cares about her! It's not my fault she hates you and likes me!" She turned and stormed out of the main house and into the guesthouse.

Himeko looked up for a moment as the door slammed. "Do I want to know?"

Hogosha swept over to the other girl and wrapped her arms around her, burying her head in Himeko's neck. Himeko froze for a second and then awkwardly put her arms around Hogosha.

"Do you ... like Pietro?" Hogosha asked.

"What gave you that idea?" Himeko asked.

"I was just asking. He likes you ... gets worked up because you treat me nicer than you treat him and Fixx."

"Pietro is ... an annoyance."

"Am I?"

"I don't know." Himeko pushed Hogosha away. "I can tolerate you, but not the touchy-feely thing."

"I know. I'm sorry." Hogosha suddenly smiled. "I could make it up to you."

"I'd like to see you try," Himeko replied, going back to cutting vegetables.

Hogosha's smile widened to a grin as she moved closer to her roommate. She stood up on tiptoe and quickly planted a kiss on Himeko's cheek. Himeko froze again, her eyes following Hogosha out of the room. Himeko's hand came up and touched her cheek, an amazed look on her face.

"Damn it!" Himeko's drills whirled and jerked in the tree they were stuck in.

"Himeko, stop them from whirling or the tree's going to fall over," Hogosha told her. "Let them drop."

"She has a point," Fixx agreed.

"Shut it, Fixx," Himeko said, letting the drills disappear. Her hair fell down around her face and over her shoulders. "I hate trees." Himeko then let her hair form into drills again.

"Take a rest, Himeko," Pietro suggested, hands on his knees.

"I don't think so, P." Himeko's drills fired out, trying to spear the super-fast mutant. Three of the drills caught on Pietro's shirt, tearing the material. "Getting slow."

"And whose fault is that?" Pietro dropped to the ground, clearly tired out. "Now can we take a break?"

Himeko sighed. "You're stamina needs improving."

"But it won't if I'm tired!"

"Himeko, lay off him," Hogosha said gently. "He's tired. If you must spar with someone, spar with me."

Himeko's drills suddenly sped toward Hogosha, whose own drills shot out and became tangled in Himeko's The sound of screeching metal filled the yard as the two struggled against each other.

"Now that's what I call annoying," Pietro said, covering his ears and heading toward the main house. "Call me when they stop."

Fixx sighed. "Maybe I should try to calm them down?"

"Damn it!" Himeko's hair suddenly dropped out of its drills and got caught in Hogosha's. "Hogosha!"

Hogosha's drills stopped whirling and separated into hair. "Ow ... I think we're stuck."

"No shit Sherlock," Himeko replied, noticing that since Hogosha's hair was shorter, they were now very close together. "Fixx!"

Fixx had to try not to laugh as her abilities were manifested. Pink fairy-like things swooped down to untangle the girls' hair. "Hold still, you two."

Hogosha's eyes met Himeko's for a moment before she began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Himeko spat, trying desperately not to move.

"This whole situation," Hogosha replied, giggling madly.

"Hogosha, stop moving," Fixx ordered, trying very hard not to laugh herself.

"Stop laughing," Himeko growled, ignoring the fact that if she moved just a little bit more, her lips would collide with Hogosha's.

"I can't help it," Hogosha replied, grinning widely as one of Fix's fairies flitted past her nose. "This is just _too_ funny."

Himeko jerked her head up. "I don't see what's so funny about it!" At every word, their lips brushed, sending slight tingles up and down Himeko's spine. "It's not ... all that ... funny."

"Hold still!" Fixx insisted.

"Himeko ..." Hogosha's breath was warm on Himeko's lips. "Suddenly, it's not so funny."

Gently, their lips met, allowing Fixx to finish her job. As soon as their hair was separated, Himeko jerked back, pushing away from Hogosha. The older mutant ran into the guesthouse without saying a word.

"Well ... I think you completely killed that relationship," Fixx said, leaning on Hogosha's shoulder.

Hogosha sighed. "Yeah ..."

Felidae: Lovely cliffhangers ... ..::starts humming to herself::..

Himeko: since she's otherwise occupied, I think I get to tell you which mutants were in this chapter. Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, Fixx, Himeko Sorano/Maneru, and Hogosha Shiyama/Drills. Oh, and my name is pronounced He-may-ko ... if that wasn't already stated.


	5. Recruits

Felidae: I've finally got the fifth chapter done!!!

Himeko: Yeah … Yea …

Felidae: Don't you start with me, young lady!

Himeko: I'm not … BTW, Felidae does not own the X-Men or Hogosha.

Felidae: If I did … I probably would have had Scott killed by now … just for kicks …

**Chapter:** Recruits

"So … how long has she been in there?" Pietro asked, stepping into the guest house.

"She's been in there since I kissed her last week," Hogosha replied, throwing herslef onto the couch. "Stupidest thing I have done in my life."

"Glad you feel the same way I do." Pietro went to Himeko's door and knocked. "Himeko, it's Pietro. You have a phone-call from Rogue in the main house."

A muffled thump was heard and Himeko threw open the door. "Well what're you waiting for?! Go!"

Both mutants rushed for the main house, leaving Hogosha alone in what seemed like a spilt second.

Himeko grabbed the phone off the hook. "Rogue?"

"It's amazing how fast you are when you think it's Rogue," said Professor Charles Xavier's voice over the phone.

"If you had something to tell me, then why did you call? I would think that the most powerful mutant alive would be able to send me a message without a phone."

"Himeko, now is not the time," Xavier, said, his voice rising slightly. "I have a job for you."

"I'm listening." Himeko scowled, not liking the sound of this.

"There are two newly revealed mutants in your area with a multitude of problems. I'd like for you and your team to pick them up. Give them a safe place to live for now. Will you do it?"

"Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answers?"

"I'm sending their locations over via Cerebra. Good luck." Xavier hung up.

"Damn that stupid bastard!" Himeko slammed the phone down. "Fixx, we're expecting an e-mail from Professor X! Give it to me as soon as I get out of the shower." She stormed out of the main house and into the guest house.

"Himeko -" Hogosha started.

"Don't even start." Himeko stormed past her and into the bathroom. The door slammed in Hogosha's face, leaving the downcast girl to herself.

"Kami-sama, I really did screw up with her." Hogosha slid onto the couch, staring at the television.

"White?" Pietro asked, taking in Himeko's outfit under her trenchcoat.

She was wearing her white work-out clothes that contrasted with her black trenchcoat. A sword-belt rested on her hips, supporting a katana. "I can move easier in it. Fixx, do you have the coordinates?"

"Right here." The dark-skinned mutant handed Himeko two maps with stars where the mutants were located. "They're two blocks away from each other."

"Great … and what are their powers?"

"Lets see … one, a girl, has the power to turn into a wolf at will. The other, a boy, has something like Marrow … detachable bones."

"Lovely …"

"Are there any riots around either of them?" Hogosha asked.

"I don't think so," Fixx replied. "We do need to get there before the wolf gets picked up by the dog-catcher."

"Someone call Xavier, no wait! Fixx, can you possibly talk Kurt Wagner into poofing over here?" Himeko asked.

"I'll try." Fixx closed her eyes as her pink fairy-things manifested themselves around her.

Hogosha leaned close to Himeko. "Can we talk?"

"What about?" Himeko asked.

"You _know_ what about, Himeko." Hogosha glanced over at Pietro, knowing he was trying to eavesdrop. "We'll talk outside, if you're willing."

Fixx shook herself out of her trance as Nightcrawler teleported into the room. "Where did Himeko and Hogosha go?" she asked.

"Outside to 'talk'," Pietro replied sulkily, glancing out the window.

"I heard zhey had a fight," Kurt Wagner, alias Nightcrawler, said. "Eez zees true?"

"Not exactly," Fixx explained. "Hogosha kissed Himeko and Himeko locked herself in her room for a few days." Fixx looked out the window at the two. "Looks like they're resolving it."

Himeko glanced towards the main house, catching a glimpse of Kurt's blue skin. "Kurt's here."

"Are we okay now?" Hogosha asked.

"We were never _okay_," Himeko replied, staring down at the grass.

"Well … yeah, but … you're not going to lock yourself in your room when we get back, are you?"

"That's debatable." Himeko stood up from the stone bench. "Come on, the other's are waiting."

"Yeah …" Hogosha followed Himeko into the house.

"Hogosha, this is Kurt Wagner, aka Nightcrawler."

"Hajimemashite doozo yoroshiku, nice to meet you."

"It is good to meet you, too," Kurt said.

"No time for chitchat, let's go," Himeko snapped. "Fixx, mental images, please."

"That … was interesting," Hogosha said, looking around at the crowded streets.

"Nightcrawler, you and Fixx go take care of the wolf-girl," Himeko ordered. "Try to get her back into human form and get her back to the house. Hogosha, Pietro, and I will take care of the boy."

Fixx nodded. "We'll do our best."

"You'd better. Come on, you two." Himeko started off towards the boy.

"Good luck," Hogosha said, giving Fixx a thumbs-up sign.

"Good luck to you," Fixx said, before turning with Nightcrawler towards the wolf-girl."

"So … how'll we know this guy when we see him?" Pietro asked.

"Xavier said his powers were out of control," Himeko said. "We should be able to find him easily."

"Like that guy?" Hogosha pointed to an African-American teenager with blond hair and spikes sticking out of his face and arms.

"Looks like. Let's say hello, shall we?"

"Let me do the talking," Hogosha said, as they crossed the street. "This guy should be more open to someone who doesn't act like she hates everyone."

"She does hate everyone," Pietro said, earning him a slap from Himeko.

"Shut up, ass hole," she snapped.

"Hey," Hogosha gretted the depressed-looking mutant.

He looked up for a second. "Go away."

Hogosha glanced at Himeko, who was sizing up the new mutant. "Look, we're here to help."

"You can't help me, in fact, you'd better get away from me."

"You're Evan Daniels, aren't you?" Himeko asked suddenly.

The new mutant looked up. "Yeah, so?"

"I know your aunt, Ororo Munroe. You're supposed to come with us, we can help you."

Evan peered at her. "Why don't I believe you?"

Himeko sighed loudly, but Pietro stepped forward. "Ororo has the power to control the weather. She works for Professor Xavier at his Institute. That good enough for you?"

"So you know my aunt, so what?"

"Look, you -" Himeko started forward, but Hogosha put a hand on her shoulder.

"Evan, I'm going to show you that we can help you," Hogosha said. Her hair picked up to twist into it's drills. "We're mutants, too."

"Eez zat ze girl?" Kurt asked Fixx, pointing to a red-colored wolf that was snapping at a dog-catcher.

Fixx looked over at the wolf and nodded. "That's her."

"There eez an alley behind her. You could deztract zee man and I can take her away, back to zee house."

"And then you'll come back to get me?"

"Right."

Fixx nodded. "All right. I'll try to calm her down, too."

"Okay." Kurt "bamf"ed away from her and into the alley, leaving behind a faint blue smoke.

"Hey, Mister!" Fixx came up behind the dog-catcher and tapped him on the shoulder. "Mister, that's my dog."

"Kid," the dog-catcher replied, "this ain't no dog. This here's a wolf."

"She's a mutt, and her name is Rahne. She slipped out of her collar this morning." Fixx's eyes caught Rahne's and she motioned towards the alley with her hands.

"So where's the collar?"

"At home. She's a good dog, she'll follow me home." Fixx noticed Nightcrawler dart out, grab Rahne, and "bamf" away.

"What was - hey! Where's the wolf?!" the dog-catcher turned around to look for Rahne. Meanwhile, Nightcrawler "bamf"ed Fixx back to the house. "Hey, kid - Where'd she go?"

Himeko pulled a cell-phone out of a pocket and dialed the Institute. "Jean, I need to talk to Xavier."

"He's in a meeting, Himeko," Jean replied. "What's the problem?"

"Evan Daniels, he won't come with us." Himeko glanced at the teen, her eyes burning with supressed anger. "We need back up or something …"

Jean's astral projection suddenly appeared. "Perhaps this will work."

"It had better." Himeko snapped her phone shut and shoved it into her pocket. "Evan, this is Dr. Jean Grey, she works with Ororo."

"Nice to meet you, Evan," Jean said. "I know that your family would appreciate it if you were some place safe."

"And I would appreciate you _not_ getting me in trouble with the Professor," Himeko muttered. "Ow!" She glared at a totally straight-faced Hogosha. "Bitch."

"I'm not going, for the gazillionth time!" Evan yelled.

Himeko's phone was in her hand an instant later. "Yo, Fixx …"

"You made her angry …" Pietro whistled, glancing uneasily at his crush. "Not a good idea."

"Got it. Bye." Himeko turned off the phone and put it away. "Thanks, Jean. Nice try."

"Who did you call?" Jean asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Bamf" Nightcrawler popped in, grabbed Evan's arm. "Bamf" they were gone a moment later.

"Now that was uncalled for," Jean reprimanded.

"Do I care?" was Himeko's reply.

Felidae: Yeah … that whole part with Jean was a waste of space … she was going to have more to do there but …

Himeko: You screwed up.

Felidae: Well _sorry_. Anyway … Mutants this chapter were: Himeko Sorano/Moneru, Hogosha Shiyama/Drills, Fixx, Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler, Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane, Evan Daniels/Spike or The Spike, Jean Grey/Phoenix, Charles Xavier/Professor X.

Himeko: Why does Evan have _two_ nicknames?

Felidae: The first one is from X-Men Evolution and the second is from X-Statix. Actually, I'm not sure it's the same guy, but The Spike and Spike were so similar … yeah.

Himeko: Has anyone reviewed this fic yet?

Felidae: No, and it's very sad because I have a grand total of two reviews for all of my fics …

Himeko: You heard her, folks. REVIEW!!!!


	6. Tight Spaces

Felidae: Chapter Six!

Himeko: Don't sound so excited, you still don't own it.

Felidae: sigh yeah … okay, this chapter is basically a filler chapter going into relationships … and there's this thing … Himeko gives in easily to it … I don't want to spoil it …

Himeko: Stupid. She'll explain later.

Felidae: Thanks.

Himeko: You're not welcome.

**Chapter**: Tight Spaces

"What is Rahne doing in here?!" Himeko raged, storming into Hogosha's room, the wolf-girl's new collar in her hand.

"How would I know?" Hogosha replied, her drills standing out from her head. "I've been in here all day!"

Himeko raised an eyebrow as Rahne shifted back into her human form.

"Let me go!" Rahne jerked out of Himeko's grip. "I came to see what you guys were doing."

"Well, now that you know, you can leave instead of sleeping on our couch!" Himeko shouted, prying her eyes away from Hogosha.

"Geeze louise," Rahne said, slinking away. "There's no need to shout at me."

"If you had stayed in the main house, I wouldn't _have_ to shout at you!"

"Himeko, quit yelling, I have a headache," Hogosha said, burying her face in her hands the best she could without spearing herself.

"What's wrong with you?" Himeko asked, clearly still seething. Her hands were balling into fists and then un-balling repeatedly. Hogosha looked away and mumbled something. "What?"

"This is what happens when I'm on my period!" Hogosha exclaimed.

"Oh." Himeko started to leave the room, but Hogosha stopped her with a gentle drill-tap. "What?"

"Can we … talk?"

"I'm sure you can talk all you want."

Hogosha sighed. "You know what I mean."

"And I know what you want to talk about. I told you, I don't know _how_ to love or _how_ to care for people. Not in the way you want me to. Drop it."

"That wasn't … I didn't want … Kuso, Himeko-chan! Mushi deki nai yo!"

Himeko raised and eyebrow. "I may be Japanese-American, but I don't speak the language."

Hogosha's pale cheeks burned with blush. "I can't let it go," she whispered. "I can't let my feelings for you go …"

"And I told you, I'm an unfeeling bitch. You don't want me."

"You smile whenever you hear that Rogue is coming and you tell me you don't have feelings."

"And I don't! I told you earlier to drop it, and now, I'm leaving." Himeko stormed from the room, her trench-coat swirling around her.

Hogosha heard a door slam and sighed, her drills drooping slightly. _I hate it when she does that …_

"Rahne, get off!" Evan shoved the wolf-girl over onto Pietro.

"Spike, don't shove," Rahne said, sliding down to the floor.

"And don't go shoving people on me," Pietro growled.

"Maybe if we had a bigger couch, I wouldn't be doing it," Evan replied imperiously.

"We don't have the money for it, Evan," Fixx told him. "You'll have to deal with it."

"Hogosha and Himeko have a bigger couch, and there's only two of them."

Fixx and Pietro exchanged glances. "Himeko doesn't like to be touched," Pietro said. "That's why they got the bigger couch."

"They never use it," Evan protested.

"Both Himeko and Hogosha watch Adult Swim after they go off watch at around one AM," Rahne spoke up. "They use it then."

"I still say we need to trade couches with them …"

"Stop whining about it," Fixx told him. "Pietro, are you ready to dye your hair?"

Pietro sighed. "No. Why do we have to dye it anyway?"

"Because white is not a natural color."

"Neither is blue or green."

"Himeko and Hogosha are spraying dye onto their drills, so get over here."

"Aren't you glad we have natural hair colors, Evan?" Rahne asked impishly.

"Hmph," was Evan's reply.

"I hate getting up early," Hogosha groaned as she emerged from the guest-house.

"At least you get a good breakfast," Rahne said, offering the now black-haired girl a plate of eggs.

"I ate already, thanks."

The back door slammed as a dishelved-looking Himeko came in. Blond highlights gleamed against her brown hair. Her blue eyes were half-hidden beneath drooping eye-lids. Her outfit consisted of her usual dark blue jeans, black shirt, and black trench-coat. She threw herself down on the couch and closed her eyes.

"A vision of beauty right there," Pietro said, sighing.

Hogosha's eyes narrowed as jealousy swelled in her mind. "She liked the blue better and so did I."

"She still looks good."

"She hates it."

"Both of you shut it or I'll cut your heads off," Himeko spoke up, raising a fist at them. "My hair is how it is so leave it alone!"

"Morning, chitlins," Fixx said, bouncing down the stairs.

"Finally! Someone's happy!" Rahne handed Fixx a plate. "Why are you happy?"

"No reason." Fixx slid into a chair. "Whoops, no seat for Evan."

"Where _is_ Evan?" Himeko asked.

"Taking a shower."

"And how do you know that?" Hogosha asked. Fixx suddenly blushed scarlet. "Nice."

"Huh?" Rahne asked as Pietro burst out laughing.

"Never saw that one coming," Pietro laughed. "Use your nose, wolf-girl."

"Oh." Rahne blushed.

"It's not like Himeko and Hogosha haven't been sleeping together," Fixx said.

"What the hell!?" Hogosha exclaimed. "We have not!"

"Is that what you think?" Himeko asked calmly.

"The way you two act …" Fixx shrugged. "I just figured …"

"Mm." Himeko pushed herself up off the couch. On her way to the front door, she stopped by Hogosha to whisper in her ear. "Let them think what they want. It's not going to do anything to us letting them think we're sleeping together."

Hogosha sat frozen, her eyes wide. The door slammed, jolting the mutant out of her stunned silence.

Pietro poked her. "Not used to sexual inuendos?" He had stopped laughing and his smile had been replaced by a frown.

Hogosha stood. "Yeah, that's it." She turned to follow Himeko.

"What's eating her?" Fixx asked, looking to Rahne.

Rahne shrugged. "I think me telling you would go under the things that Himeko would cut off my head for."

"As requested, pairs of you have the same schedules," said the councilor. "These are _very_ special circumstances, I hope you understand that. If any of you are caught goofing off …"

"Thank you, we understand," Fixx said. "We'll be on our best behavior, we promise." She stood. "Thank you again, Ms Voght." Fixx left the room, schedules in hand. "Apparently, they figured we girls got along and evan and Pietro got along."

"Cut the chit-chat and give us the schedules, damn it," Himeko said.

"We've got classes together," Hogosha told Himeko.

"I requested that one specially," Fixx said.

Himeko rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She grabbed Hogosha's hand. "Come on."

"You're going to pull my arm off!" Hogosha protested.

"I have more chance of breaking it than pulling it off."

"Yeah, like that's so much better!"

"I _hate_ school!" Evan exclaimed, flopping onto the couch.

"You hate everything," Pietro informed him.

Himeko rolled her eyes as she made her way outside. Hogosha followed the other mutant closely, ignoring cat-calls from Fixx, Evan, and Pietro. Himeko slid into her room, ignoring the younger mutant. She threw her back pack onto her bed, threw off her trenchcoat and grabbed her katana. A knock sounded at her door. Himeko sighed in exasperation. "What do you want, Hogosha?"

Hogosha opened the door and looked in. "Oh … sorry for interupting. I'll come back later."

"No, stay." Himeko set her katana on it's stand. "What?"

"About this morning -"

"Let them think what they want."

"You said that."

"And that's what I meant."

"Should we … act like we _are_ sleeping together?"

Himeko's eyes narrowed. "We are _not_ sleeping together, Hogosha. I will not _act_ like I'm sleeping with anyone!"

"I didn't say we had to," Hogosha said. "Not that I wouldn't like to …"

Himeko took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. "You're not going to let that go, are you?"

"I've tried, believe me."

Himeko rolled her eyes. "_Sure_ you did." She dropped herself onto her bed. "I don't want to get close to anyone."

"Why not? You can tell me, it's not like I have anyone to blab to."

"I …" Himeko looked down at her feet. "I'm afraid of hurting someone. Turning out like my father."

Hogosha came over to sit beside the anti-social mutant. "Your father?"

"He … abused me … as a kid." Himeko took deep breaths, this being the first time she'd ever admitted this to anyone. "Abused me sexually."

"Gomen nasai. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's okay. I … this is the first time I've ever told anyone."

"Rogue doesn't know?"

Himeko shook her head. "Well … she does … but Xavier told her. I didn't want anyone to know."

"Is that why … you don't like being touched?"

"Yeah, that's why."

Silence stretched between the two. "So … now that I'm armed with this info, will you go out with me?"

Himeko let out a laugh, a smile lighting up her face. "You never give up, do you?"

Hogosha grinned. "Nope! But seriously … will you?"

Himeko sighed. "Sure." She held up a hand to stop Hogosha from glomping her. "Give me time, though. Please."

"I'll give you all the time in the world."

Felidae: See? She gave in to quickly.

Himeko: You just got annoyed with not writing them as a couple.

Felidae: You would to. Okay mutants this chapter were: Himeko Sorano/Moneru, Hogosha Shiyama/Drills, Evan Daniels/Spike or The Spike, Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane, and Amelia Voght for you smart readers who noticed who the councilor was.

Himeko: Bet they didn't.

Felidae: Probably not.

Himeko: Anyways … send us a review if you liked it …


	7. Anger

**Title:** X-Men: Minority Within a Minority

**Author:** Felidae Silvestris

**Disclaimer:** The X-Men are property of Marvel, I own Sorano Himeko/Maneru, H-chan owns Shiyama Hogosha/Drills … don't really know why I tell you that every time, but hey, I do

**Author's Note:** Please keep in mind that I've only seen the X-Men movies and read the "Ultimate X-Men" book (hard-cover) so most of the characters are probably OOC, sorry. But then again, there are so many X-Men universes, that the OOC-ness doesn't really matter … thank you to (add name here) who was the ONLY person who reviewed! (I do take anonymous review, you know). Hope you like this installment and I hope people don't kill me. Flames, as usual, are used to fuel my Mom's car…

**Chapter:** Anger

"This is _so_ screwed up!" Himeko slammed her lunch-tray onto the table, sending little drops of mashed potatoes flying in various directions.

"What's screwed up?" Hogosha asked patiently.

"Mrs. Voght thinks I need counseling!"

"She does have a point," Fixx said.

Himeko fixed her with an icy glare. "I do _not_ need counseling. All I _need_ is for people like her to stop butting into my life."

Hogosha set a hand on Himeko's shoulder. "Let Fixx alone. Eat."

Himeko grudgingly obeyed. "I _don't_ need counseling," she muttered.

"Good afternoon, Miss Sorano," Amelia Voght greeted as Himeko sat down. Himeko stayed silent, glaring at the older woman. "So, how are you feeling today?"

"None of your business," Himeko retorted.

"Now, Miss Sorano, we won't get anywhere with that attitude."

"So?"

"Miss Sorano, _really_ -"

"What's your mutation?" Himeko asked, thoroughly bored with this whole situation.

"Pardon me?" Amelia asked, surprised.

"You're a mutant, right? What's you mutation?"

"I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yes, you do. I remember Professor Xavier saying something about you." The room was silent for a moment as Himeko thought. "Oh, yeah … you're a teleporter, I remember now. 'Transubstantiation', I think it was."

Amelia stood abruptly, slamming her fists onto the desk. "Miss Sorano, I believe it is time for you to -"

"Leave? Oh, what a good idea." Himeko's body was suddenly gone, replaced by an intangible mist. The mist disappeared and Himeko reappeared outside Amelia's office. Himeko adjusted her trench coat, smiling to herself. "Unsuspecting adults are _so_ much fun."

Back inside the office, Amelia dialed a number into her cell-phone. "Sir," she said, "I've found the girl."

Himeko suddenly awoke, sitting rigid in her dark room. A chill ran down her spine as she gazed around the room. Throwing back the blankets, Himeko leapt out of bed and grabbed her sword. She rushed silently into Hogosha's room after dressing quickly.

"Hogosha, wake up," Himeko hissed, shaking her girlfriend. "Wake up, dammit!"

"Un … Nani?" Hogosha groaned.

"Shh! Something's wrong. Get dressed, quickly." Himeko slid out of the room and moved, virtually silent, towards the door. A dark shadow fell across the floor and Himeko drew her sword. The shadow disappeared, but Himeko knew whoever had cast it was still there. _Fixx!_ She thought, hoping the psychic would hear her mental call. _Damn it!_

Hogosha emerged from her room, only to hit a soft, but solid barrier. "Himeko!"

Himeko spun and ran towards Hogosha. She too, hit the barrier. Sensing a mutant presence, Himeko, too, made herself invisible. "Nice try, but you picked the wrong house," she said, lunging at the mutant. Her sword plunged into … nothing. "Damn it!"

A laugh echoed in the hallway. "Nice try, Little Mimic."

"Damn it!" Himeko shouted, reappearing in Hogosha's sight.

"What happened?" Hogosha asked, confused.

"Not only does she have an invisibility mutation, but she's intangible, too. I can't use both powers at the same time." Himeko grabbed Hogosha's arm and dragged her into the living room. Out of the windows, they could see several other mutants outside.

"Fixx and the others," Hogosha whispered. "What about them?"

"They'll get out," Himeko replied. "Watch out for that girl with the short brown hair, she'll touch you and your powers will be gone for a while." Himeko moved to go out the door, but Hogosha grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To get to the main house. We're going to need help."

Hogosha nodded, letting her arm fall. "Be careful, at least."

Himeko nodded and slid into the shadows. Her sword slid into its sheath silently, it's metal gleaming slightly in the moonlight. Her sharp ears caught the sounds of soft conversation.

"Did you get her?" asked a deep male voice.

"She tried to jab me with a sword!" said the voice of Himeko's attacker. "No, I didn't!"

"She exited the building," reported another voice.

"Where did she go?" asked the first voice.

"I don't know," said the last voice. "I lost track of her in the shadows."

_And it'll stay that way,_ Himeko thought, slipping away.

Pietro shot awake, his blue eyes wide and gazing around his room. He jumped out of bed and was at the window a second later. "Holy shit!" Pietro ran into Rahne's room and shook the lycanthropic mutant. "Wake up!"

Rahne groaned, peering at Pietro. "What?"

"Shh," Pietro hissed. "We're kind of under siege or something."

"Are you serious?" Rahne asked skeptically.

"Look out the window."

Rahne pulled herself up and over to the window. Her green eyes widened as she saw the mutants in the backyard. "I'll go find Himeko." Before Pietro had a chance to answer, Rahne had shifted to her wolf-form and slipped out the door.

Himeko glanced around, keeping herself hidden in the shadows. She felt something nudge her legs and looked down. Staring up at her was a pair of green eyes. Himeko nodded and concentrated on shifting to her own wolf-form. Her bones and muscles shortened, sending her falling to the ground. Her mouth and nose moved forward, creating a new snout. Some ear shifting and fur-growing later, Himeko was all wolf.

The pair loped slowly towards Rahne's dog-door, trying not to call attention to themselves. Himeko stopped suddenly and growled at the mutant barring their path. She looked rather like a demon, what with horns, pointed ears, and bat-like wings. She smiled evilly down at them.

"Ladies," she said before lunging at them.

Rahne dove away from the mutant's out-stretched hand while Himeko clamped her jaws on the woman's hand. Rahne pounced on the woman's back, snapping at her wings and clawing her back. The woman's anguished cry brought attention from her companions who rushed to her aid.

The first mutants to reach the scene were mutants Himeko recognized as Spoor and Static. She dropped the woman's hand and growled at Rahne, indicating that they had to leave. Static lunged, her hand clamping around Rahne's tail. Rahne howled in pain as her body was forced back to human. Himeko was suddenly standing, her eyes locked on the other mutants. Spoor lunged at her but she was out of reach, using his power against him.

"Let go of her, Static," Himeko spat, drawing her sword as she dodged away from Spoor. She slashed at the mutant, drawing a thin line of blood through his fur.

"You'll pay for that," he growled, lunging at her again.

"Somehow, I seriously doubt that." She parried his blow with the edge of her katana, slicing a gash in his arm. She felt fingers lightly touch her back, and scowled. "It seems you've gotten me, Acolytes."

"Drop your sword," Static spat.

Himeko did as she was told and dropped her arms to her sides. Her mind raced as her senses took in the tense forms of her enemies. She triggered the spring-sheathes that held her wrist knives. Her arms flew out, forward and back, as she stabbed her opponents. Blood gushed from their throats as they collapsed.

Himeko grimaced as she cleaned her weapons and put them in their places. She knelt next to Rahne, checking the girl over. "Are you okay?"

Rahne nodded, her jaw not working due to Static's paralysis powers. Suddenly, Pietro was there, panting and pale.

"They … got … Fixx and … Evan," he panted. "I … couldn't … stop them…"

"Shit!" Himeko exclaimed. "Tell me what their attackers looked like."

"One was an African-American chick, and the other one was a big white guy with black hair."

"Joanna Cargill and the Kleinstocks, I bet."

"You've met them before?"

"No, but Xavier made me study every single 'evil' mutant, incase they came after me. What was that?"

A scream reached their ears, followed by a singsong male voice. "Come out, Little Mimic, unless you'd like me to dispose of this lovely lady, here."

"I think he means Hogosha," Rahne pointed out, her jaw now un-glued.

"Damn it! Pietro, stay here with Rahne, I'll take care of the Acolytes," Himeko said.

"Can you do that? Alone?" Pietro asked.

Himeko sighed. "I'm going to have to try." Without another word, the young mutant sprinted off.

"Ah, there you are, Little Mimic," crooned the black-haired leader of the Acolytes, Exodus.

"The name is 'Maneru', get it right, dung-head," Himeko spat. "Where's Drills?"

"Why, she's right here." Exodus moved aside, revealing Hogosha, unconscious, in the arms of a mutant called Rem-Ram.

"Let her go."

"Oh, but I think she'd make a rather valuable addition to the Acolytes, don't you agree?"

"No, I don't. Let Drills go. I'm here, and I'm the one you wanted, so if you let her go, I won't make a fuss about going with you." Himeko stepped forward, in range of Exodus and the mutants surrounding him.

Exodus grinned and motioned to Rem-Ram. "Drop the girl."

Himeko watched as Rem-Ram lowered Hogosha to the ground. As he stepped back into place, Himeko used Exodus' power to teleport behind him. The knife she had planned to use on the Acolyte flew from her hand and back into its sheath as the scene froze suddenly.

Himeko's head whipped around and spotted Charles Xavier and Jean Grey. "What the hell did you do that for!"

"It's not his time," Xavier said. "Leave him and the other Acolytes. There has been enough killing here tonight."

"Professor X?" Pietro's eyes widened as he and Rahne emerged from the bushes.

"We'll be leaving for the school immediately," Jean said, levitating Hogosha towards her.

"Now, Maneru," Xavier commanded.

Himeko gave Exodus and the other Acolytes a parting glare as she followed Xavier and the rest to the waiting van.

Mutants This Chapter: Himeko Sorano/Maneru, Hogosha Shiyama/Drills, Fixx, Amelia Voght, Charles Xavier/Professor X, Scanner (Invisible/Intangible attacker), Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane, Gargouille (demonic attacker), Andrew Hamish Graves/Spoor, Static, Rem-Ram, Exodus, Jean Grey/Phoenix

**Author's Note:** Okay, I hope I did okay with that … seeing as I've only seen the movies and read the first book of "Ultimate X-Men" (hard-backed copy). And I'm also not very good at battle scenes … anyways … for those of you who are wondering, the death-toll of named Mutants in the series so far is 18 … there are actually more than that seeing as I did blow up the Massachusetts Academy XD I'm evil. Oh, and one more thing … REVIEW! I've only gotten reviews from two people for goodness sake!

**And another thing:** I'm looking for a beta reader … if you want the job, email me. Also, I'm going to be randomly selecting, out of a hat, one of my reviewers to have a cameo in Minority Within Minority. On reviews please give me the name, gender, appearance, and personality of your OC mutant. I'll be adding the cameo in the next couple of chapters … and who knows, the OC may become one of Himeko's little crew … you never know … so REVIEW!


	8. Sensitivity

**Title:** X-Men: Minority Within Minority

**Author:** Felidae Silvestris

**Disclaimer**: If you haven't figured out that I do NOT own X-Men, you are seriously messed up and should go whack yourself over the head with a text-book or encyclopedia, whichever you have lying around. I also do not own Shiyama Hogosha/Drills.

**Author's Note:** Okay, as promised at the end of the last chapter, one lucky person has gotten their character in this chapter, yay! And because only one person actually sent me their character profile (my friend from school) his character is in this chapter, what do ya know…

**Chapter:** Sensitivity

Hogosha looked over at Himeko, who was watching the scenery go by. The sun was rising slowly on the horizon, casting shadows across the older girl's face. The shadows seemed to highlight Himeko's _real_ age in terms of experience. It was at times like these when Hogosha was often afraid to talk to or touch her girlfriend. Himeko was always so distant and always seemed so much older then even Xavier.

"What?" Himeko asked, seeing Hogosha's staring out of the corner of her eye.

Hogosha shrugged. "Just thinking."

Himeko nodded. She wanted to say something comforting but comfort was not something she was good at. This whole "dating"-thing was something she wasn't good at. She didn't even know _why_ she'd agreed to date Hogosha.

_Perhaps it is because you care about her,_ Xavier supplied telepathically.

_Stay out of my head, Xavier _and_ Jean,_ Himeko thought vehemently. She turned her gaze out the window at the sunrise. Her sensitive ears caught the sound of the breathing or the sleeping Pietro and Rahne, who were each resting against opposite sides of the van. Jean's eyes concentrated on the road ahead, but it was clear her mind was elsewhere.

Himeko's own mind wandered as she gazed out at the sunrise. She was angry with Xavier for stopping her attempted kill of Exodus. He should have died last night, in her opinion, but that was always Xavier's way, keep bloodshed to a minimum. Himeko, on the other hand, would love to get rid of anyone who decided they were going to attack and/or kill her teammates. And Exodus had done that just to get at Himeko. His Acolytes had murdered the helpless Fixx and Evan in their sleep. The very thought made Himeko's blood boil.

By now, the fields had given way tot he forests that surrounded Xavier's school.

"Hogosha, would you please wake up Pietro and Rahne?" Xavier asked as 1407 Graymalkin Lane loomed into view.

Hogosha's hair twisted into her trademark drills and grew out to tap the sleeping mutants awake. "Rise and shine, little ones."

"Nnn, we there?" Pietro groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Welcome home," Xavier said.

"'Home' my ass," Himeko muttered. She slid open the vans door and hopped out. "I'm going to the garden."

"Just a minute, Himeko," Jean said.

"What?"

"I want you to apologize to Ororo."

"And just why would I want to do that?"

"She said you were very rude to her."

Himeko turned to face her. "I'm rude to everyone, so what?"

"You should apologize."

"No."

Xavier sighed. "Let her go, Jean. It seems Miss Sorano has not learned to respect her elders."

Himeko smirked, whirled around, and stalked off.

Hogosha gazed around the room she had been given. The wood paneling and warm-colored cloth gave the room a cozy feel, but it wasn't really her style. Hogosha wanted walls covered in posters from animes like Inuyasha, Fruits Basket, or Alien Nine. The color would have to change and the wood come down. Maybe Himeko would let her do a portrait to hang…

Hogosha sighed and flopped back into the pillows. The older mutant was such an enigma. Nothing about her was simple. It was as if she didn't care at all about the deaths of Fixx or Evan. They hadn't been all that close, but still…

_Are you regretting asking her out?_ Asked a voice inside her head.

_Iie_ (A/N: No in Japanese), Hogosha thought. _I'm just wishing I could understand her._

_You know she's had a hard life,_ said the voice.

I know. And it's hard, you know, to try to be close to her with experiences like hers in the way. At least she had parents…

_And you see how having parents can destroy a life._

_Shutup. I'm going to help her._ Hogosha sat up. _I'm going to help her piece a life together. If it's the last thing I do, Himeko will be happy._

Hot, wet tears rolled down her face as she sank to the ground. Tearing a knife from its sheath, she began to cut a series of marks into the base of the tree. One for each kill she had made last night. Spoor, Static, Gargouille. The knife was then used to cut one finger. The blood was smeared into the cuts, soaking into the wood.

Himeko sat back, observing the twenty or so marks she had cut into that tree over the years. More tears came as she ran her fingers over those marks. "I thought this was over. Why? Why do I keep doing this?" A few moments later, she swiped at her tears and stood.

The wind blew out her jacket and played in her hair. Her ears caught the sound of cloth rustling and she spun. Rogue stood there, looking sadly at Himeko.

"You keep doing that and you're gonna kill the tree," Rogue said.

"Do I look like I care?" Himeko returned.

"Not really. Xavier told me what happened."

"Why can't he just mind his own damn business?"

"He's worried about you, Himeko. I am, too. You keep beating yourself up over what you do in self-defense. We worry."

"I'll do what I want."

Rogue moved forward, embracing Himeko. "I know that. Himeko, you're like the sister I never had, and I don't want you to be upset."

Himeko tore away from her friend. "I'm going inside."

Rogue sighed. "Go on, I'll be around for a while, if you need to talk."

Himeko nodded and headed toward the house.

"Yo, Himeko, what's up?" Pietro skidded to a stop near her.

"Shutup, Pietro," Himeko said, her eyes trained on the marble floor.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"None of your business."

"Come on, talk to me."

"No. Get lost, P." Himeko walked past him. She kept going, shoving her hands into her pockets. _I just want to be left alone, why can't they see that?_ She made her way into the kitchen where she yanked open a freezer and pulled out a tub of ice cream. Yanking open drawers, Himeko eventually found a spoon and began to dig into the ice cream. The sharp, biting flavor of the mint with the cold bite of the treat itself seemed to cheer her up just a bit.

"Himeko-chan?" Hogosha stuck her head into the kitchen, and, seeing her girlfriend there, sidled inside. "Konnichi wa. Hello."

Himeko rolled her eyes but didn't look up from the ice cream. "Why is it everyone must bother me?"

"Am I bothering you?" Hogosha pulled out a spoon and sat next to Himeko. "Mind if I join you?"

"Yes, but that's not going to stop you, is it?"

Hogosha shook her head and stuck her spoon into the ice cream. "Mint chocolate-chip, huh?"

"I wasn't paying attention."

"You're bleeding."

Himeko shrugged. "It's nothing."

"It'll get infected if you don't wash it."

"I said it's nothing."

Hogosha leaned back a little. "I wish you would talk to me, Himeko-chan. I mean, I can understand you not talking to Pietro or anyone else, but I can't understand why you won't talk to your girlfriend. You know I won't say anything and you know I'll listen. I'm worried about you, Himeko-chan."

"Everyone's worried, and they shouldn't be. I'm fine."

"But you're not. I don't mean to drive you away, but you don't seem fine to me, and I don't have to be psychic to see it. If you don't want to talk, that's fine, but maybe if you'd talk, you'd be happier. Just let it all out, laugh, cry, smile, frown, and be angry. Just _do_ something with what you've stored inside."

"And we wonder why I work on my sword-play or aim. That's what I do."

"But you're alone when you do that. You shouldn't be alone."

Himeko stood suddenly, knocking over the stool she had been sitting on. Her body practically radiated rage. "Did you maybe think that I was _happier_ alone!" She stormed out of the kitchen, her trench coat flapping behind her.

Hogosha sighed. "Well … I tried."

"She really hasn't changed, has she?" A brown-haired woman righted Himeko's fallen stool and sat down. "Hi, I'm Kitty, and this here is Lockheed." She gestured to the small purple dragon resting on her shoulder.

"Hogosha. You know Himeko-chan?"

Kitty nodded. "I was her hand-to-hand combat teacher."

Hogosha nodded and ate a spoonful of ice cream. "I just want her to be happy…"

"We all do, Hogosha-san. Out of curiosity, what's your relationship with her? She seemed to really like you. Hence she stayed long enough to get _really_ pissed off and yell at you."

Hogosha blushed. "I'm her girlfriend."

"Crro…" Lockheed cooed, tilting his head to one side.

"That's a big step for her," Kitty told Hogosha, absently stroking Lockheed's head.

"I know. Now if only she'd talk to me…" Hogosha dropped her head.

Kitty patted Hogosha's shoulder. "Give her time. If you're her girlfriend, she'll eventually warm up to you."

That night…

Himeko awoke suddenly from a dream that she was sure did not belong to her. Any dream she had concerned her father. "What the hell?" She turned over and tried to go back to sleep. She could faintly hear metal scraping on metal, along with a whimpering sound from Hogosha's room next door. Sighing, the young mutant pulled herself out of bed and over to the door. "Hogosha?" Himeko rapped on the door.

When Hogosha didn't answer, Himeko went in. Hogosha was tossing and turning, her hair twisted into drills that scraped against each other, filling the air with the sound. Himeko rolled her eyes and went over to shake Hogosha awake. Tears were running down Hogosha' face, soaking the pillow beneath her head.

"Hogosha, wake up." Himeko shook Hogosha, mentally cursing herself. "Hogosha, wake up, damn you!"

Hogosha shot awake, her drills untwisting back into hair. Her breath was coming fast as she latched onto Himeko. She buried her face in Himeko's neck; the tears slowly petered out, drying on Himeko's nightshirt. Himeko was startled, not expecting that particular reaction. Her arms seemed to move of their own volition as they wrapped loosely around Hogosha.

"Arigatou," Hogosha whispered, "thank you. Akumu desu."

"I'm guessing that means 'nightmare'?" Himeko asked.

Hogosha nodded against Himeko's neck. Her breath slowed and her grip on Himeko lessened as the terror of the nightmare faded. She drew back. "I'm sorry, I don't usually do that."

Himeko nodded. "It's understandable. That seemed like a really bad dream."

"It was. But … how did you…"

"Xavier's meddling. I woke up from my own nightmare that wasn't really mine." Himeko let go of Hogosha. "You're okay now, right?"

"Mm." Hogosha nodded. Himeko pushed herself off the bed and headed toward the door. "Himeko-chan!" Himeko turned to see Hogosha looking imploringly at her. "Will you … stay with me tonight?"

Himeko hesitated before returning to the bed. "Just this once."

Hogosha smiled. "Okay."

Himeko woke up slowly; her eyes fluttering open to an unfamiliar room. She felt a warm presence against her side and sat up suddenly. Next to her, Hogosha frowned in her sleep at the loss of heat. Himeko slid out of bed and out into the hallway. She was met with an attack.

Himeko blocked the attack and switched to offensive. She kicked and was met by a block and a pair of hazel eyes. "Kitty-sensei." Himeko hurriedly bowed.

"I told Hogosha you were warming up to her," Kitty replied.

"Don't encourage her."

"I'm not the one sleeping in her bed."

Himeko blushed. "She had a nightmare. Nothing happened."

Kitty laughed patting Himeko's shoulder. "Cool your blush, Himeko-san. I know that."

"You're terrible."

"I know. Well, I've gotta get going. See you later."

Himeko waited until Kitty was out of sight before entering her room. She shook her head and back into the room to get dressed.

One hour later in the student galley…

"Look, I don't care who the hell you are, but you need to get the fuck out of my way!" Himeko shouted, glaring at the boy in front of her.

"Calm down, yeesh," said the boy, throwing up her hands. "I'm ever so _sorry_ I got in your way." He moved, but apparently not fast enough for Himeko, who took a swing at him. Caught off guard, the boy crumpled, clutching his shoulder in pain.

"Himeko!" Hogosha came running from the door. "Why do you always have to start fights?"

"It wasn't me, it was him," Himeko spat, pointing at the boy, who was now glowering, but on his feet.

"I didn't do anything!" he shot back.

Himeko ignored him and stalked away. Hogosha sighed. "I'm really sorry about her, she's not the easiest person to get along with. Stuff like this happens a lot."

The boy shrugged. "People like her seem to populate most of the planet."

"I guess … she's not normally this hostile, though. I'm Hogosha, by the way and that was Himeko."

"Lestat," replied the boy. "And id she's not normally like this, maybe someone should calm her down before she hurts anyone else." He then turned and walked away.

Hogosha sighed. "If I knew what was wrong, I could at least try."

Mutants this chapter: Himeko Sorano/Maneru, Hogosha Shiyama/Drills, Professor Charles Xavier/Professor X, Jean Grey/Summers/Phoenix, Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane, Rogue, Katherine "Kitty" Pryde/Shadowcat, Lockheed (not a mutant but he was there!), Lestat Siglen/Prophecy (OC)

**Author's Note:** Thank you to Jonothan for the character of Lestat, I will be using him later because he can create lots of fun tension! Anyways … anyone else who would like their mutant OC in Minority Within Minority feel free to E-mail me the profile (with personality traits and what team you want them on ex: X-men, Brotherhood, Acolytes, X-Corporation, etc.) and they shall appear at some point.


	9. Confessions

**Title:** X-Men: Minority Within Minority

**Author:** Felidae Silvestris

**Disclaimer**: If you haven't figured out that I do NOT own X-Men, you are seriously messed up and should go whack yourself over the head with a text-book or encyclopedia, whichever you have lying around. I also do not own Shiyama Hogosha/Drills.

**Author's Note:** The thing that the Cuckoos say makes no sense and has nothing to do with anything (at the moment)! So don't ask!

**Chapter:** Confessions

"For what is certain…"

"May not be…"

"Due to the flux…"

"And time…"

"In one continuum."

"Uh huh, now get out of my way." Himeko pushed past the telepathic "Stepford Cuckoos." Her mood since that morning had steadily gotten worse. First that kid from the student ness, then a run in with Pietro, followed by irritating classes, and finally, the Cuckoos. Himeko knew that if she didn't get out of the mansion soon, she was possibly going to hurt the next person who talked to her. And just her luck, she spotted Hogosha coming toward her. _Damn,_ she thought, glancing around. _No one within range can turn invisible…_

"Himeko-chan!" Hogosha waved slightly, something of a smile lighting her features.

"Don't," Himeko said, holding up a hand to stop the flow of words that she knew was coming. "I'm royally pissed and don't wanna talk."

"But -"

"I don't want to talk," Himeko snapped.

"Fine, but I'm going to walk with you anyway."

"Whatever." Himeko stalked through the crowd of mutants, all but ignoring Hogosha, who was following closely. Most everyone was heading to classes, lunch, or the Danger Room. Hardly any were heading outside. _Probably due to the rain_, Himeko thought, stepping out into it.

Hogosha hung back under the awning, watching Himeko walk away. _She doesn't even notice I'm not following_, she thought just before Himeko turned around and fixed her with a skeptical look.

"What, you afraid to get your drills wet?"

"No."

"Then you decided to stop following me?"

"No. I was just…" Hogosha sighed and vacated the awning, walking quickly to catch up with Himeko. "Nevermind. Where are we going?"

"Nowhere." Himeko cracked a small smile. _She is too easy,_ she thought.

"Then what is the point of getting wet?"

"You didn't have to. In fact, you're wasting your lunch break."

"You're such a bitch, you know that?"

"I am aware of that, yes." Himeko led Hogosha through the rain-soaked grounds, heading toward the Japanese gardens. They stopped under a pagoda/gazebo that looked out over the garden.

"This is tacky," Hogosha pointed out as she dropped onto one of the benches.

"And you are suggesting they should have put in a Western-style gazebo?"

"No. I was just observing that it was tacky. Do you … come here often?"

"When I'm here. No one really bothers me out here, especially when it's raining."

"Do you … really like being alone?" Hogosha asked, looking away.

Himeko sat in silence, thinking how exactly to answer the question. She wasn't exactly sure she _liked_ being alone, but most times she couldn't stand being around other people. Hogosha and Rogue, she could stand being around for a while, but she wasn't really sure about anyone else.

"I'm not sure," she said finally. "I don't 'hang out' with other people often enough to be able to tell. I know that I like having you around, even if I don't show it." Her face was flushed a rose pink.

"But are you happy when you're alone?" Hogosha asked, keeping her eyes on the floor of the gazebo.

Himeko shrugged. "I don't like crowds. And I'd rather be alone than be around stupid people who pity me because of what happened." She stood and went over to sit next to her companion. "You don't do that."

Hogosha looked up and met Himeko's eyes. "I tried to commit suicide once. I know what it's like to be pried and poked at. I try not to do that to other people."

Himeko nodded and smiled. "I appreciate it."

"I'm glad."

"Okay, now that that's out of the way…" Himeko stood and looked out at the rain.

"Do you have alternate personalities or something?" Hogosha asked.

"What?"

"One minute you're all open and … for lack of a better word, happy; and the next you're all moody."

"Xavier says I might be bipolar. Frankly, I think, no, I know that I'm just not comfortable being open. Rogue said something to that effect once."

Hogosha nodded and went to stand next to her. "Everyone I've met who has spent a lot of time around you has good things to say about you. And … well … I'm glad that you're comfortable enough with me to open up. I can't wait until you're comfortable enough to tell me everything, Himeko-chan."

Himeko nodded. "Well … I need to go practice." She stepped out into the rain.

"Practice?" Hogosha asked.

"Kitty-sensei is here, isn't she?"

"Oh." Hogosha paused for a moment and then ran after Himeko. "Can I come watch?"

Himeko shrugged. "Whatever."

Hogosha watched as Himeko and Kitty exchanged blows, each blocking the other with practiced precision. The effect was that it looked as if they were dancing. Neither of them was using their powers, or that's what Hogosha could tell from her vantagepoint. Then again, she had no idea what Kitty's power was. A few times, Hogosha thought she saw one of their arms go through the other's body. She was slightly disappointed when the sparing came to and end.

"You're style is starting to reflect Wolverine's," Kitty commented, swiping a towel over her face and neck.

"Street-fighting makes more sense in the real world," Himeko replied before taking a drink. "It's not like most people who attack you are going to bow before they attack."

"True, but you need to tighten your form a bit."

"Yeah, you almost got me a few times."

"Try not to get used to my phasing power."

"I know that."

"So I did see body parts going through other body parts?" Hogosha asked.

"Yes," Kitty answered with a smile. "Himeko phased when I normally would have landed some hits. Had she not been trying to show off, she wouldn't have needed to phase at all."

"I was not showing off!" Himeko exclaimed indignantly.

"Relax, Himeko. I was kidding."

"Sure you were," Himeko muttered. She turned and stalked toward the locker room.

Kitty sighed. "She really needs to lighten up."

"She's getting there," Hogosha assured her.

"I know. Around those of us who she's known for a while, she acts like a normal kid. Concerning you, she's a bit looser than around everyone else on the planet, but is still working on getting to the 'normal' side. If that makes any sense."

"I guess it is … She's complex and wants people to earn her trust. And she has to make sure she's comfortable with people before she trusts them. It makes sense."

"Just as long as she's not driving you crazy playing something close to hard-to-get."

"She's not."

Himeko emerged from the locker room, her trench coat billowing slightly around her legs. She headed for the door to the gym, apparently lost in her thoughts. "Where are you going?" Hogosha asked.

"Mess-hall," Himeko replied as she pushed open the gym doors.

Hogosha leapt to her feet to follow. "Bye, Kitty!"

Kitty waved, smiling. "They're like a pair of ducks."

"Please tell me you're in a slightly good mood." Pietro slid into a chair next to Himeko, looking cheery.

"And what if I don't?" Himeko retorted after swallowing a bite of her hamburger.

"You must be, you haven't threatened my life or certain extremities yet." Hogosha snorted into her food, earning a grin from Pietro. "How's your day been?"

"Crap," Himeko said.

"And you are in _such_ a good mood. That make me wonder _why_ you're in a good mood."

"Do you have to be such a bug?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Hogosha asked.

"Because Himeko is incredibly interesting, that's why. So, Himeko, rumor has it that you girls are dating."

"Yeah, and?"

"I want to know why I wasn't informed."

"Because you're an idiot," Himeko snapped. "And maybe because it has nothing to do with you are anyone else, for that matter."

"Yeesh! Touchy."

"Get lost, Pietro."

"Can't."

"Pietro, please go away," Hogosha said in order to break up an impending fight between the two.

"Well now that someone asks nicely." Pietro stood and pushed in his chair. "See ya later, ladies." He shot off, there one second, gone the next.

"Thank you," Himeko mumbled.

"You're welcome," Hogosha replied with a smile. "You weren't the only person he was annoying." She paused for a moment before asking, "Why does he bother you like that?"

"His sister was a lot like me, in temperament, at least. They were twins."

"Were?"

"Wanda died when the Academy blew up."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So now he acts as if I'm her. As if I didn't have enough problems."

"Problems?"

Himeko stood, taking her tray with her. "Xavier wants me to have a 'talk' with Emma Frost this afternoon."

Hogosha started. "Didn't she die in that fire?"

"Apparently, she sleeps with her diamond-skin in place. So, no, she didn't."

Mutants This Chapter: Himeko Sorano/Maneru, The Stepford Cuckoos: Esme and three unnamed others, Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, Hogosha Shiyama/Drills, Katherine "Kitty" Pryde/Shadowcat, Logan/Wolverine, Wanda Maximoff/The Scarlet Witch, Professor Charles Xavier/Professor X, Emma Frost/The White Queen

**Author's note:** On the Stepford Cuckoos: There was another sister called Sophie, but she died. I did not kill her off! And as for Emma Frost: She's not the White Queen anymore. That was during her Hellfire Club days.


	10. Discussion

**Title:** X-Men: Minority Within Minority

**Author:** Felidae Silvestris

**Disclaimer**: If you haven't figured out that I do NOT own X-Men, you are seriously messed up and should go whack yourself over the head with a text-book or encyclopedia, whichever you have lying around. I also do not own Shiyama Hogosha/Drills.

**Author's Note:** This is an extremely short chapter. I did it on accident … oopsies…

**Chapter:** Discussion

"Stop trying to get into my mind, Frost!" Himeko snapped. "I can feel it, so don't try to tell me that you're not."

The blond Telepath sighed heavily. "Himeko, why must you make this difficult?" Emma folded her hands on her desktop, staring down the younger mutant.

"That's my job. And besides, the only reason I'm here is so that you can tell Xavier that I've stopped running."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Stopped running?"

"From my emotions and memories." Himeko stood abruptly and stalked from the room.

"That girl…" Emma shook her head. "She's more messed up than I am."

"I should be pleased that Miss Sorano actually attended her appointment, but that she left not five minutes into it…" Xavier folded his hands in front of him.

"You know she doesn't like telepaths," Rogue said.

"Be that as it may…"

"She also doesn't like being analyzed. She's making progress all by herself, Professor!"

"I know that, Rogue, but the girl needs adult supervision."

"She's seventeen, Professor. She doesn't _want_ adults looking over her shoulder every moment of the day. Half the time, she doesn't want Kitty or I around."

Xavier sighed heavily. "You know I worry about her, Rogue."

"We all do, Professor. Himeko can take care of herself and if she can't … Hogosha will help her, I'm sure. Just … let her alone for a while, okay?"

Xavier though for a moment and then nodded. "For a while, at least."

Mutants This Chapter: Himeko Sorano/Maneru, Emma Frost/The White Queen, Professor Charles Xavier/Professor X, and Rogue.


	11. Danger Room Part 1

**Title:** X-Men: Minority Within Minority

**Author:** Felidae Silvestris

**Disclaimer**: If you haven't figured out that I do NOT own X-Men, you are seriously messed up and should go impale yourselves on a set of those metal claws they use for the X-Men movies (don't know what I'm talking about, watch ALL the special features on the X-Men DVDs). I also do not own Shiyama Hogosha/Drills.

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the long wait for this chapter … I've had too much crap going on, being grounded and such. And when do I get this chapter done? Right before my Art Final … go figure.

**Chapter:** Danger Room Part I

"They're up to something, I know it."

"Why?" Hogosha asked.

"None of them has bothered me for a week. They have to be up to something." Himeko's boots clicked on the wood of the gazebo as she paced.

"Maybe Xavier decided to give you some space."

A barking laugh issued from Himeko's mouth. "Yeah right. They day he gives me space is the day I forgive my father."

Hogosha shrugged. "Why do they have to be up to something anyway?"

"Because they do."

"They don't always have to be up to something, you know."

"Oh yes, they do. Trust me." Himeko continued to pace.

Hogosha glanced up from her sketchbook. "Would you stop pacing? It's annoying."

Himeko dropped to the floor, her legs crossed. "It's bothering me, is all."

"But you don't want them around so why does it bother you?"

"I have no idea."

"Maybe you're just used to them being around so now it feels weird."

"Maybe…" Himeko thought for a moment before shrugging off her trench coat. "Why the hell is it so hot!"

"I have no idea." Hogosha's eyes drifted to the pearly scars on Himeko's arms. She wondered just exactly what they were from and who had hurt her. "What … um … what're they from?"

Himeko glanced at her arms and shrugged. "Various things. I don't want to talk about them." Her eyes lowered to look at the floor. It bothered her a little that she didn't really remember exactly how she'd gotten most of the scars. As she thought about this, she felt a slight mental touch, which she recognized as Emma. "Emma wants something," she said with a scowl.

"For the gazillionth time, they're not -"

"Not that." Himeko stood, gathering her coat in her arms. "She wants something. Mental touch."

"Oh. Both of us?" Hogosha flipped her sketchbook closed and stood.

"No idea. Come on."

The pair made their way from the Japanese garden to the main building.

"Did she say where we were supposed to meet her?" Hogosha asked, glancing around the entrance hall.

"No. Hold on a sec…" Himeko's eyes and powers scanned the crowd of students, searching for a telepath. "Esme!"

One of a set of blondes turned, a scowl on her face. "Oh, _now_ she wants to talk."

Himeko rolled her eyes; thinking of how what Esme and her sisters had said made absolutely no sense. "Look, could you ask Emma where she wants me to meet her?"

A moment later, Esme and her three sisters answered together: "Ms Frost says to meet her in her office."

"Thanks." Himeko grabbed Hogosha's arm and dragged her toward Emma's office. "Emma doesn't like being addressed by her first name by students. I only call her that to her face when I'm trying to piss her off, so just call her Ms Frost."

"Okay … anything else I should know?" Hogosha asked.

"She's a telepath, but you already know that. I'm hoping I'll be close enough to shield both our minds, but I might not, so you'll have to make sure your shields are up. If she doesn't want both of us, wait right outside for me, but I can't guarantee I'll want to talk so … yeah." Himeko pushed open the door to Emma's office and stopped short at the sight of Pietro, Jubilee, and another Japanese girl she didn't know. "And here I thought this was a private party," she said coolly.

"You were obviously mistaken," Emma replied. "Have a seat, both of you."

"I'd rather stand."

Emma shot the girl a glare as Hogosha sat next to the other Japanese girl. "Professor Xavier has charged me with creating a new team of X-men with an experienced leader."

"What if we weren't planning on becoming X-men?"

"Himeko, do us all a favor and shut up," Pietro said, grinning at his friend.

Himeko glared at him and let Emma continue. "Jubilee, you are that leader. I'm trusting you can keep Miss Sorano under control." Himeko rolled her eyes at this. "That said, the five of you will now proceed to the Danger Room."

The first to move, was, of course, Pietro, who was just a rush of air heading toward the door. Jubilee and the other girl followed more slowly.

"Himeko," Emma caught Himeko as she and Hogosha headed after the others. "You _will_ listen to Jubilee, and you will learn to work in this team or I'm afraid you and Miss Shiyama will have to separated."

Himeko bit back a comment and continued out the door.

"Is she serious?" Hogosha asked.

"Probably."

The group trooped to one of the elevators, which took them to the first sub-basement Pietro spilt from the group to go into the men's locker room.

"So … who's the new girl?" Himeko asked, leaning against the lockers, pointedly not changing.

"She's Mariko Yashida," Jubilee replied. "What aren't you changing?"

"Because if I can't fight in my own clothes, what good is all this training? Not to mention, I have sixteen outfits comprised of unstable molecules because Xavier figures that since I have such volatile powers that I need them."

"Your trench coat isn't like that," Hogosha pointed out.

"Xavier will buy me a new one if I get too many holes in this one. Mariko … that name sounds familiar…"

"Wolverine's deceased wife," Mariko's voice was soft as she said this. "But I'm not her. I'm from a different dimension and the Timebroker screwed me over and sent me here instead of home."

"Cool." Himeko nodded, storing this information away. "Powers?"

"Plasma. I create it and can … 'throw' it, for lack of a better term. I can fly, too."

"I meant to ask Ms Frost why she put only one person who could fly on this team," Jubilee mused aloud.

Himeko laughed. "One? Wow, Jubes, I thought you were smart." She smirked. "Hogosha, how many people on this team can fly?"

"Two," Hogosha answered after thinking for a moment.

Jubilee glared at Himeko. "But what if I need the two of you to fly in two separate directions?"

"Would you rather be in charge of Calvin Rankin or deal with what I have? Pietro will make up for when I can't fly," Himeko snapped.

"Speaking of Pietro, shouldn't we get to the Danger Room?" Mariko asked.

"Yeah." Jubilee headed for the door, motioning for the others to follow.

"What took you so long?" Pietro asked, pushing off the wall.

"We're female, you dumb ass," Himeko snapped. "And not everyone is as fast as you are."

"To-uchy…"

"Pietro, just don't," Hogosha said quickly before moving back to talk with her girlfriend. "What's the matter?"

"Xavier and this team shpeal," Himeko replied. "Don't worry about it."

"It's something more than that, though ne?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You seem on-edge is all."

"It's nothing." Himeko proceeded to ignore all other questions. Her eyes narrowed as they came upon the Danger Room Master Control. Emma was standing in front of the controls, keying in the sequences for their session.

"Put on the ear-pieces," Emma ordered, not turning from the screens. "Sorano, why am I not getting readings from you?"

"Because I didn't change into those stupid outfits."

"I need to be able to monitor you."

"If I'm dead, you'll know." Himeko snagged a communicator and headed into the Danger Room. "Are you jokers coming or not?"

Emma massaged her temples for a moment. "Get going. I'll give you the details once you're in."

Jubilee grabbed a communicator and followed Himeko. "Little upstart … she's going to end up getting us killed."

"She knows what she's doing, Jubilee," Pietro said.

"Fast-boy has a point," Himeko said with a smirk. "Let's get this little simulation over with."

"Now listen here -"

"Jubilee, now is not the time," Emma's voice came over the communicators. "Settle your differences with Maneru at another time. Your mission, ladies and Quicksilver, is to infiltrate Frost Corps and acquire a device from my offices. The only information I will give you is that I will not be there. Good luck." The grey metal walls of the Danger Room were suddenly Manhattan's cityscape.

"Stay together," Jubilee ordered, "until we get to Frost Corps."

Himeko rolled her eyes. "Like there's anything _else_ to do in here."

Jubilee ignored this comment and headed in the direction of Frost Corps. Mariko and Pietro shrugged and followed Jubilee.

"What's your deal with Jubilee-san?" Hogosha asked, glancing at Himeko.

"I don't have a deal with her. I just don't like her," Himeko replied. "She gets on my nerves."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Himeko started walking faster to catch up with the others. "So what exactly is the plan?"

"We go in, I blind security, Sunfire melts cameras, and we try to get up the floors until we reach Ms Frost's office," Jubilee explained.

"So while you and Mariko are disabling random security measures, P, Hogosha, and I do nothing?"

"No, you're back up."

"And your plan sucks." Himeko fell back to walk with Hogosha. "The plan is stupid."

"What is the plan?" Hogosha asked tentatively.

"Jubilee and Mariko kill security and the rest of us sit around and do nothing."

"That's bogus."

"I know. Look, we're here. How typical for Emma to put her office building in an easy-to-find place."

The building loomed in front of them, looking rather like a large glass wall. Nondescript people walked by, as much a part of the Danger Room's program as the building. Jubilee had entered the building and Himeko could see flashes of light through the programmed windows. A few minutes later, Jubilee opened the door and stuck her head out. "Are you coming in or not?"

"So, now that you've single-handedly duped Emma's faulty rent-a-cops, what do you do now?" Pietro asked in a fake announcer voice, holding an imaginary microphone to Jubilee's face.

Jubilee swatted him away. Stop messing around, Quicksilver. Okay, Sunfire and I will be on point, we're going up."

"And what if she's not upstairs? If Emma decided to be clever, her office would be downstairs, not up." Himeko smirked, leaning against the desk.

"We're going upstairs."

"How?"

"Umm … change of plan. Half of us go by the stairs and the other half go by elevator."

"Um, Jubilee, there are five of us," Mariko pointed out.

Jubilee nodded. "Quicksilver and Maneru take the stairs. Odds are, you'll get up there before the rest of us. Drills and Sunfire, you're with me."

"So, if Maneru's right, what does she win?" Pietro asked with a grin. Himeko stomped on his foot. "Ow!"

"Let's get going."

Hogosha grabbed Himeko's arm as the other girl started to walk away. "Be careful." She placed a quick kiss on Himeko's cheek.

Himeko blushed and nodded. "You too." She turned to Pietro, blush gone. "You know how to use a knife, right?"

Pietro nodded. "Well duh." He took the knife Himeko handed him. "Ever ready to kill 3D holograms. Let's jet." He took off, Himeko following closely as the elevator dinged.

"That was easy," Himeko commented as she and Pietro reached the top of the stairs. She drew a knife from her coat. "Too easy."

"Maybe Ms Frost is being nice," Pietro suggested. "Like how she didn't comment about that kiss."

"Shut up."

Pietro rotated his shoulders and grinned. "So, we gonna go out there or what?"

"We're taking a quick look around and then running down stairs to take a look down there. I don't trust Emma as far as I can throw her."

"What about Jubilee?"

"If I'm wrong, we'll know it before she does and leave her a note." At that, Himeko kicked open the door and was greeted with a barrage of security guards.

Mutants This Chapter: Himeko Sorano/Maneru, Hogosha Shiyama/Drills, Emma Frost/The White Queen, Mariko Yashida/Sunfire, Jubilation Lee/Jubilee, Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, The Stepford Cuckoos/Esme and three unnamed sisters.

**Author's Note:** I may or may not be naming the other three Stepfords soon and yeah … life's been crazy. And if you're wondering how the kids are going "up" in Frost Corps with the Danger Room not being that big, think repeating holograms and an elevator that doesn't actually go anywhere.


	12. Danger Room Part 2

**Title**: X-Men: Minority Within Minority

**Author:** Felidae Silvestris

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-Men, live with it. I also don't own Hogosha Shiyama/Drills.

**Author's Note:** Apparently, I've been having a huge amount of brain damage because I didn't even have this chapter typed on my computer which is weird because you'd think I'd have typed it before the next bunch … oh well … here you are.

**Chapter:** Danger Room Part II

The elevator dinged and jerked to a stop, the doors opening quickly. The barrage of security guards turned, providing Himeko and Pietro with a small reprieve. From the elevator erupted a stream of superheated plasma; the security guards screamed in pain before they died.

Quicksilver sped by the elevator as Jubilee, Drills, and Sunfire stepped out. "Took you long enough! I found the office."

"Locked?" Jubilee asked, sending her energy-blasts into the face of the guards attacking her.

"Yep."

"Where's Himeko?" Drills asked, her drills stabbing at guards.

"Look for blood flying," Jubilee replied, her jaw set as she waded through unconscious and dead guards.

Drills scowled at her, drills whipping back toward her head as they transformed back into hair. Sunfire, breathing hard from exertion, dropped to her knees. Maneru swiped her knife across the throat of the last guard standing and stood, panting slightly. She looked up, sweat evident on her face.

"Where'd Jubes go?" she gasped out, wiping her knife on her jeans and sheathing it.

"That way, after Pi-Quicksilver," Drills replied, pointing in the direction Jubilee and Quicksilver had gone.

"We should follow, just incase," Sunfire suggested. "They might need us."

"You're in no condition to move." Maneru stepped over the holographic bodies. "Drills, stay -" The building suddenly dissolved around them, revealing the blank grey walls of the Danger Room. "-Here. Nevermind." A few feet away, Jubilee and Pietro were standing, a large box held between them.

"Well done, everyone," Emma's voice came over the communicators. "Come back to the Control Room with the box.

"What's in it?" Hogosha asked.

"No idea," Jubilee replied. "Let's get it back to Ms. Frost. Mariko, you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little winded is all," Mariko replied, pushing herself to her feet. "I'd forgotten how much energy was needed to beat the holograms."

"They're boring," Himeko stalked toward the entrance to the Danger Room, wiping her face on her coat. "I've taken down worse."

"So have I. The Danger Room is -"

"Supposed to press your limits, I know. They still make up the most boring missions that technically have no use in real life. I was better off training with Kitty and Rogue."

Pietro leaned over to Hogosha. "She loves Danger Room exercises just as much as everyone else," he said quietly. "Gives her something to beat up on that she won't seriously injure. Himeko would rather beat up on holograms then real people any day."

Hogosha nodded, her eyes locked on Himeko's back. Her girlfriend seemed vaguely annoyed about something, but she wasn't talking. There wasn't time to ask about it before they all stepped in Danger Room Master Control.

"Bring the box over here," Emma commanded, watching Jubilee and Pietro. The pair hefted the box onto the desk-chair in front of her. Emma's skin transformed into that of her diamond form and she used a nail to cut open the box. "Open it."

"Why doesn't she just do it herself?" Himeko muttered. Emma a Jubilee ignored her, opening the box.

Jubilee's eyes widened and lit up as she lifted a standard-issue red and black Hellions uniform from the box. "Uniforms?"

"All yours. According to Professor Xavier, you five are to be my new group of Hellions, in addition to Jullian and the rest," Emma confirmed with a smile. "There is a uniform for each of you and a patch for Miss Sorano's coat."

The bell rang as Emma's speech finished, signaling the beginning of afternoon classes.

Mutants This Chapter: Himeko Sorano/Maneru, Hogosha Shiyama/Drills, Mariko Yashida/Sunfire, Jubilation Lee/Jubilee, Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, Emma Frost/The White Queen, Professor Charles Xavier, Jullian Keller/Hellion, Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat, Rogue


	13. Budding

**Title:** X-Men: Minority Within Minority

**Author:** Felidae Silvestris

**Disclaimer**: If you haven't figured out that I do NOT own X-Men, you are seriously messed up and should go impale yourselves on a set of those metal claws they use for the X-Men movies (don't know what I'm talking about, watch ALL the special features on the X-Men DVDs). I also do not own Shiyama Hogosha/Drills.

**Author's Note:** Well … this chapter was actually longer that I thought it might end up … but yeah. Oh, and that thing about the other three Cuckoos (which is actually their last name in case you didn't know) has now been blown away, due to the fact that I have figured out their names (the Marvel Encyclopedia for the X-Men says they're unnamed, but they're wrong). Yeah … that's about it for now.

**Chapter:** Budding

Himeko pulled her nightshirt over her head, sweat from her exercises making it stick to her skin. A knock sounded at her door and she sighed. "There is never any rest in this place," she muttered. "Come in."

The door creaked open and Hogosha stepped into the room. "Um … I just wanted to … um … ask what was wrong."

Himeko was silent for a moment before she answered. "Just … everything. Look, close the door and sit somewhere, will ya."

Hogosha's hair twisted itself into drills that pushed the door closed with a snap. She dropped herself onto the bed and looked expectantly up at Himeko with her crimson eyes. "So…"

"Yeah." Himeko sat next to her girlfriend and studied her hands. "I … I'm not very good at this … look, everything but you is getting on my nerves lately. And I was right about them being up to something. This putting me on an actual team is it. But Emma's threat -"

"What threat?"

"Oh … um … Emma threatened to separate us if I didn't listen to Jubilee. And she'll do it, too. She and Jubilee drive me nuts. Jubilee is way too loyal to Xavier's cause and never questions what he wants us to do. She thinks she's better than me because Xavier and Emma favor her."

"We're supposed to be equal-ish on the teams, though, right?"

"Yeah, there stupid teams. I don't see why they put us on teams anyway. _If_ any of us become X-Men, they won't leave us on the same teams anyway."

"So you liked it better at the other school?"

Himeko nodded. "It was better, but I don't see why all students need to be trained in combat situations."

"But you -"

"Train in martial arts. They're mostly for self-defense. I only carry my katanas when we may have to fight because unless I'm near another mutant, my powers are useless. Hence my training in martial arts. After my dad…"

"You vowed never to be weak again," Hogosha supplied.

Himeko nodded. "I asked Kitty-sensei to teach me and she eventually turned me over to Logan-sensei for my sword work. He's apparently better than her at it."

"Logan's the, uh, Wolverine, right? The one that helped with my bed?" Himeko nodded. "I heard somewhere he was a samurai."

"Used to be. I didn't ask for details and neither did her. He trained me because I asked, not because Xavier wanted him to. Logan-sensei generally does what he wants."

Hogosha nodded, taking this information in. If she decided to be honest with herself, she knew she would find herself distrusting the general populace of the school. As it was, she was already hating Xavier for what he had done to her girlfriend. If she were even more honest with herself, she'd probably end up making Himeko angry by saying the wrong thing.

Himeko remained silent, her stance shifting slightly. Her eyes remained on Hogosha, studying her reaction the best she could. She remembered from somewhere that, for most people, emotional reactions showed on their face. Hogosha's face remained impassive, except for her eyebrows narrowing in on her nose.

After several long minutes, Hogosha spoke. "If … um … if Ms. Frost _was_ serious, then we have to find a way to help you deal with Jubilee, right?" Himeko raised an eyebrow. "I mean like, I could … maybe warn you … and listen if you need to complain or whatever."

"You could try, but I doubt it will work," Himeko said softly.

Hogosha nodded. "If it will keep Ms. Frost from separating us, you'll try as well." She pushed herself up and turned. "You will, won't you?"

"I can't change who I am overnight."

"Look, it's not my fault you got stuck on my team. If anything, Maneru, it's yours," Jubilee shot.

"You don't have to act all snotty about it, Lee," Himeko shot back.

"_I'm_ acting snotty? Look who's talking, Miss 'I'm-not-going-to-follow-orders-when-my-teammates-are-in-trouble.'"

"They weren't in any serious trouble. That's why we have the Danger Room, so no one really gets hurt. If there was a serious problem, I probably would have followed orders."

"How long have they been fighting?" Mariko asked, sitting against a tree with Pietro and Hogosha.

"Long-tern or short-term?" Pietro replied. "Because long-term, I'd say a few years. Short-term, about five minutes."

"They're making enough noise to wake the dead."

"Literally or Dead Girl?"

"I wish they'd stop," Hogosha sighed.

"Hey, it's like I told you before, they need to get this out of their systems now to prevent them from blowing up at an inopportune moment." Pietro pushed himself to his feet. "Trust me, this is better for all of us."

Hogosha frowned; knowing her was right but not liking it. She watched Himeko and Jubilee argue back and forth, multi-colored light balls gyrating around them. At random intervals, mostly when Himeko was shouting, the light balls exploded with a pop. Had it not been for the fighting, Hogosha supposed the light show would have been impressive.

"Those two have some serious issues," said a unison of voices. Hogosha turned, spotting the five blondes Himeko had flagged down the other day. "Perhaps someone should break them up before they manage to hurt someone," they continued.

"Be my guest," Pietro told them. "The rest of us don't feel like having Himeko kick our asses."

"We weren't talking to you, Pietro. We were actually talking to Hogosha."

"I tried and was told to stay out of it," Hogosha informed them.

"And besides, what could Hogosha possibly do?" Mariko asked, her eyes still locked on the argument.

As one, the blondes shrugged. 'She's the only one Himeko will actually listen to. She under-estimates the amount of influence she has over her girlfriend."

"Who are you anyway?" Hogosha asked, annoyed.

"We're the Stepford Cuckoos," the girls chorused before breaking apart.

"I'm Esme."

"I'm Sophie."

"I'm Phoebe."

"I'm Mindee."

"I'm Celeste."

The grouped back together before saying: "Our telepathy makes us five-in-one."

A sudden, very loud explosion from where Jubilee and Himeko had been standing turned everyone's heads. The pair was now sitting on the ground, faces slightly blackened with soot.

"Well that was impressive," said three of the Cuckoos, rolling their eyes.

"Shut up," Himeko snapped as she stood, wiping her face on her sleeve. "What do you want anyway."

"We were just passing by."

"Well then keep going. Nothing's stopping you."

The Cuckoos gave Himeko a disdainful look. "Every time we try to help you," started three of them, "you turn us down," finished the other two.

"Maybe that's because I don't need your help. Did you ever think of that?"

"Suit yourself." The quintuplets turned on their collective heels and stalked away, haughty expressions on their faces.

"Nice goin', Himeko, you managed to piss off the Cuckoos," Pietro said sarcastically, earning him a whack to the back of his head.

"If they would stop bothering me, I wouldn't have to piss them off," Himeko replied.

"But why piss them off?" Mariko asked. "Why not politely refuse them?"

Himeko rolled her eyes. "Because I'm hoping they won't come back." With that, she started on her way toward the mansion.

Hogosha sighed. "It's just her personality, is all."

"Her 'personality', as you call it, Drills, is going to get Maneru into a lot of trouble some day." Jubilee stowed a sooty cloth in her pocket. "She's going to piss off the wrong people and they're going to either refuse to help her or kill her. A very large attitude adjustment is what that girl needs, and fast."

"She can't just change her personality over-night. And really, if you'd had the life she has, you'd be just the same."

"Oh, I'm sure."

"Don't you two start going at it," Mariko said wearily. "The last thing we need is more fighting." She brushed her jet-black ponytail over her shoulder as she leveled them with a stern look. "Shiyama-san, maybe you can explain why Sorano-san is the way she is?"

Hogosha shook her head, causing her hair to fall into her eyes. She brushed it away absently. "Can't. Himeko-chan doesn't like her past dredged up. She doesn't want anyone to know what happened. Suffice to say, it was really bad."

"Fair enough. Nanji ni desu ka."

Hogosha glanced at her watch as Pietro and Jubilee gave them confused looks. "Time to head to class."

"What did Mariko just say?" Pietro asked, still looking confused.

Mutants This Chapter: Himeko Sorano/Maneru, Hogosha Shiyama/Drills, Emma Frost/The White Queen, Jubilation Lee/Jubilee, Charles Xavier/Professor X, Katherine "Kitty" Pryde/Shadowcat, Logan/Wolverine, Dead Girl; Esme, Sophie, Phoebe, Celeste, and Jamie Cuckoo/The Stepford Cuckoos

**Japanese Translation:** "Nanji ni desu ka" means "What time is it?" (But seriously, if you couldn't figure that out … did you not catch Hogosha's reaction?)

**Author's Note:** Okay, I think that from now on, I'm going to try to have Hogosha and Mariko speaking a little more Japanese than they have been. Also, as of right now, I'm also going to be skipping ahead in time a bit (months or weeks, not years) due to the fact that daily-life at the school is starting to press my this-is-boring-try-to-spice-it-up-a-little buttons. So expect some time changes. Oh, and I don't think I ever said anything about ages of characters. Hogosha and Pietro are sixteen; Himeko, Jubilee, and the Cuckoos are seventeen, and Mariko is eighteen.


	14. Revelations

**Title: **X-Men: Minority Within a Minority

**Author:** Felidae Silvestris

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-Men! If I did, they'd mostly be gay … and I also don't own Hogosha or Alex; Himeko I own.

**Author's Note:** Whoo … new chapter, sorry it took so long. Also, we're adding a new character! Has a little party However, I did not create Mr. Alex Creed, the only person (other than my good friend Jonothan) to send me their character has the honor of owning him. I'm sorry if I don't get his character right and stuff, but you only gave me so much to go on. Hope you like the way he turned out this chapter.

**Chapter:** Revelations

Two weeks later…

"You want to apply for a private room?" Pietro asked dubiously as he set down his tray. "Like, for you and Himeko?"

"Yeah." Hogosha shrugged. "I mean, I know Himeko-chan already has her own room, but that's because of her inability to keep any roommate other than me. And Mariko's nice and all, but…"

"She's not Himeko. Technically, don't you have to talk this room thing over with Himeko?"

"Well duh. I think, though, if I could get Ms. Frost to just let Himeko-chan and I share Himeko-chan's room, that'd be okay."

"I still think you'd need to talk it over with her before going to Ms. Frost."

Hogosha tossed a carrot at his face, which, predictably, he caught. "I _am_ going to talk to her, as soon as I can get her alone."

"Get who alone?" Himeko dropped onto the bench beside her girlfriend and dug into her lunch.

"You, incidentally."

"You've been neglecting your girl, Himeko," Pietro said in a mock-stern voice. "This sort of thing can ruin a relationship."

"So can nosy gay boys," Himeko replied icily, glaring at him.

"Oh, ouch. You wound my poor, straight self. I guess, because of your rudeness, I won't tell you that our Danger Room time's been cancelled."

"You just did, Pietro," Hogosha pointed out, knowing it would get on his nerves.

Pietro rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm outta here." A moment later, he had disappeared.

"So, what did you want me alone for?" Himeko asked.

"Well … um … how would you feel about sharing a room … again?" Hogosha shifted slightly suddenly interested in her food.

Himeko was quiet for a moment as she chewed. "I'll think about it."

"Really?" Hogosha's face lit up.

"Yeah."

Blood flew through the air as Himeko's katana cut down her adversaries. The blackness closed in around her -

Himeko's eyes popped open and glanced around frantically, trying to get her bearings. She was lying in the gazebo in the Japanese garden; Hogosha was watching her from the other bench, a concerned look on her face. Himeko sat up and scrubbed her face; grateful her hair had not twisted into drills.

"Nightmare?" Hogosha asked. "Want to talk about it?" She prompted at Himeko's silence.

"No." Why was she dreaming of that again? It had been years since the battle for her life. Her father, shortly after she began training with Logan, had managed to get himself a fairly high position within a local gang. To advance further, her needed to present the gang leader with a suitable wife or just a lover. Himeko had been the girl her father had chosen. He had sent those loyal to him to fetch his wayward daughter. She had fought them, slaughtered them in self-defense. She didn't want Hogosha to know.

Xavier hadn't been much help either. He had apparently bought the thug's story of how her father had reformed and desperately wanted to see his daughter. And then, to make matters worse, instead of helping her when they attacked inside the mansion, Xavier had done nothing but mind-wipe those who had seen the carnage, excepting her teachers, of course.

"Himeko-chan?" Hogosha had moved to sit next to her. "Are you okay?" Her hand was resting gently on Himeko's shoulder.

Himeko shrugged her off. "I'm fine," she snapped.

"Okay. Well, I'm here if you want to talk."

"I know."

Hogosha sighed, glancing at her sketchbook. She had finished sketching Himeko's face, hair, and neck before the other girl had woken up. He fingers ran absently over the pencil, almost caressing the face drawn there.

"It's good, but you really should ask before you draw someone." Himeko's mouth curved slightly into the ghost of a smile.

"You were asleep. And I have a feeling you would have objected, had I asked."

"You're right, I would have." The taller girl stood and stretched, working out the kinks in her back and neck. Hogosha watched almost hungrily as Himeko stretched, her eyes following muscle contours beneath the black shirt. Himeko had forgone her trench coat today, as well as her hidden arsenal of throwing-knives.

"Why don't you paint anymore?" Hogosha asked suddenly.

Himeko shrugged. "Most of what you saw on my walls at the Academy took years. Seeing as how this place gets destroyed almost monthly, I decided it wasn't worth it."

"Oh." Hogosha thought for a moment, searching for something to say. "I've noticed you and Jubilee haven't been fighting as much lately."

"And I've noticed that you're being nosy again."

"Only because I care, believe it or not."

Himeko sighed and sat down again. "I'm sorry. I'm just -"

"Not good at opening up. I know. But you're getting better."

"I could 'get better' for years and still never say everything that needs to be said, or should be. There are parts of my past, Hogosha that even Logan-sensei doesn't like. Although most of that's not my fault."

"I know, but you're only seventeen. How bad can it be?"

Himeko sighed, making her decision quickly. "Come with me."

Hogosha raised an eyebrow but followed her girlfriend deeper into the garden and into a small grove. A single, large, Japanese Oak stood off to one side. Small shallow cuts, discolored slightly, ran from the base to up about a forth of the way.

"That's my kill tally," Himeko whispered. "Each cut in the tree is a person I killed. And each cut is colored with my blood." Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall. Her voice hitched as she continued. "It's my somewhat perverse way of saying I'm sorry for their deaths."

"But that's - " Hogosha cut herself off and moved to hug Himeko. Himeko didn't move, but let herself be embraced, tears falling down her face. Hogosha held her tighter as Himeko buried her face in Hogosha's neck and gently rubbed her back. "Shh, shh," she murmured as she stroked Himeko's bi-colored hair. "It's okay." This vulnerability had taken her by surprise and she was unsure of what to do. The little words, while outwardly comforting, didn't seem like nearly enough. They stood still for what seemed like hours until Himeko's tears stopped and she pulled away.

"You okay?" Hogosha asked softly, giving Himeko her space.

Himeko nodded. "Other than you, Rogue's the only one who knows. I'd rather it stayed that way."

"Of course. I'll always keep your secrets, Hime-chan."

"Will you get a load of that. New kid looks like a Sabretoothe clone," Pietro rattled off, not caring to keep his voice low. The new boy winced.

"Must you be so obnoxious?" Himeko inquired lazily, her eyes never leaving the gray sky. She seemed recovered from her earlier upset, but Hogosha knew better.

"And rude?" Hogosha added, lifting herself up on her elbows. "Sorry about him, he's an idiot," she told the boy.

"It's okay," the boy muttered, not making eye contact.

"So … Watashi wa Hogosha desu."

The boy's eyebrows rose. "Huh?"

"Japanese again, 'Gosh." Pietro nudged her.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Hogosha. You are?"

"Alex. Alex Creed."

"You have a code-name, or should we just call you Sabretoothe clone?" Pietro asked with a grin. "I'm Pietro Maximoff, Quicksilver to the general public."

"What general public? You're not like the adults. Not everyone has a code-name, P," Himeko pointed out. "I frankly think they're stupid."

"They why do you have one, _Maneru_?"

"Shut up, idiot."

"I'm Wildcard. And I don't talk about my powers."

"Why not?"

Himeko sat up and whacked Pietro in the back of his head. "Did I not just tell you to shut up? So the guy doesn't want to talk about his powers. I don't want to talk about my past. So you don't ask."

"But -" Pietro started before Himeko punched him in the stomach.

"No buts."

"Do they always to this?" Alex asked, an eyebrow raised as he watched the pair start to tussle.

Hogosha sighed; eyes drawn by the way the sun glanced off Himeko's blue highlights. "Actually, this is only the second time she's done something like this." _She's getting better._ "You have your room assignment yet?"

"Uh, no, actually. I've been looking for someone who could point me in the right direction for that. Think you could spare a few minutes?"

"Sure." Hogosha pushed herself to her feet. "Himeko-chan and I have to go see the room assignment people anyway."

"Himeko-chan?"

"Himeko Sorano, the girl who's fighting Pietro. She's my girlfriend."

Alex did a double take. "You're gay?"

Hogosha nodded. "You have a problem with that?"

"What does he have a problem with?" Himeko asked, joining the conversation.

"I don't have a problem with anything," Alex said defensively. "I was just surprised that you're so open about being gay."

"Why shouldn't we be?"

"I never said you shouldn't."

"Hey," Hogosha interrupted. "Drop it. Himeko-chan, Alex-san wanted to know where the room assignment office is and since we have to go there anyway, I told him I'd take him. So why don't we go?"

"Emma takes care of room assignments." Himeko's expression darkened slightly at the prospect of going before her least-favorite teacher. "Let's go if we're going."

"Mr. Creed, your room is number 657 with Mr., Maximoff and Mr. Drake." Emma handed Alex a yellow manila envelope. "In there you'll find a current map of the school and your schedule. For training exercises, I've placed you with Miss. Sorano, Miss. Shiyama, Mr. Maximoff, Miss. Yashida, and Miss. Lee so you will have some familiar faces. I do hope you do better than some of my other students." She cast a pointed look at Himeko, who rolled her eyes. "You may go."

Alex nodded. "Thank you, Ms. Frost." He left the room, leaving the girls alone.

"Miss Shiyama, I will allow you to move into Miss Sorano's room; for what length of time, I cannot say. Your belongings will be moved tonight after dinner. Miss Sorano, I hope you will make sure that there is room for Miss Shiyama in your room. You may go. Miss Shiyama, please stay."

Hogosha gave Himeko a helpless look as Himeko left the room.

"Doubtless, you are wondering why I want to talk with you." Emma leaned forward, resting her elbows on her desk and lacing her fingers together. "I would like to discuss you relationship with Miss Sorano."

Hogosha's eyes widened as she blushed. "I … it's not really anything much…" she managed to stutter.

"I don't doubt that. Such is the state of Miss Sorano's mind at the moment. She has been quite stubborn about refusing help, especially after an unfortunate episode with her father and his men."

"What happened?"

"That is for her to tell, not me. Unlike my colleagues, I keep my students' secrets; such is our teacher-student confidentiality. As it is, Miss Sorano has been making remarkable strides toward mental wellness since your arrival on the scene. She has come to trust you as she trusts no one else. Whatever you do, Miss Shiyama, do not let Miss Sorano be alone. And I don't mean anything like what you're thinking, but alone mentally, without someone she trusts nearby. She needs someone to understand her, although I cannot fathom why she chose you, of all people. Regardless, do not, under any circumstances leave her alone."

"But … Himeko-chan said something about you threatening to separate us. If she doesn't do as you wish, you'll be the one to break … allow her to be alone."

Emma's mouth curved into a sly smile. "That, Miss Shiyama, was a rather empty threat. She doesn't know what our little conversation has been about, does she?"

"I can't keep secrets from her, Ms. Frost."

"Nor am I asking you to."

Mutants This Chapter: Himeko Sorano/Maneru, Hogosha Shiyama/Drills, Emma Frost/The White Queen, Mariko Yashida/Sunfire, Jubilation Lee/Jubilee, Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, Alex Creed/Wildcard, Professor Charles Xavier/Professor X, Logan/Wolverine, Rogue

**Author's Note:** Again, thanks Alex for sending in your character. If he's not up to your standards let me know and we'll figure out how to fix it. And thanks for reading everyone! Reviews and feedback are always welcome; I'll give out cookies…


	15. Argument

**Title: **X-Men: Minority Within a Minority

**Author:** Felidae Silvestris

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-Men! If I did, they'd mostly be gay … and I also don't own Hogosha or Alex; Himeko I own.

**Author's Note:** Whoo … new chapter, sorry these are so long.

**Chapter:** Argument

"You're going to get in trouble if you don't change," Jubilee said off-handedly as she shrugged on her bright yellow jacket.

"Hey, I like the coat. Emma knows I won't wear the rest so I don't knoew why she bothered to give it to me anyway," Himeko retored. 'Get off my back, Jubilee."

Jubilee rolled her eyes and popped a large, pink bubble of gum. "Whatever, I'm more worried about our new member anyway."

"Alex?" Hogosha asked. "He seems okay. Quiet, though."

"He has adamantium claws, Drills. The rest of his powers, Frosty won't talk about."

"Alex said he doesn't talk about his powers. Ms. Frost is probably honoring that sentiment."

"He's going to have to actually use his powers at some point. Today's Danger Room session sucked."

"Perhaps we should try to wrok on that outside the Danger Room," Mariko said off-handedly. "Think about it, we hardly see each other besides Danger Room sessions and a class or two. It's better to get to know your teammates so you know what they will and won't so."

"I know for a fact that I will not hang out with Miss Gum-bubbles over here." Himeko stood and stretched her arms out. "If Wolvie couldn't get me to stand her, no one can." She stormed from the locker-room, the door slamming shut behind her.

Hogosha sighed heavily. _There's one more hurdle we need to get over._

"Well, that went … interestingly," Jubilee said, punctuating the statement with another popped bubble. "Nice try, Mariko."

"Maybe she'd hang out with you be default if Hogosha-sa-" Mariko started.

Hogosha slammed her locker closed, cutting off the other girl. "I won't do it. She'd go off by herself and start hating me. I won't risk that." _Not even for our own safety._ Hogosha turned and walked out, heading in the general direction of where she though Himeko had headed. _I won't try to manipulate her like that. _They_ shouldn't even suggest something like that. So she doesn't want to hang out with someone, so what._

"Thinking about our Himeko-san?"

Hogosha started, staring at the woman who's torso was sticking out of the wall. "Kitty-san."

"Hogosha-san." Kitty stepped out of the wall. "So, you looked very serious."

"Yeah. It's nothing."

"You know, Himeko-san's not the only one who need someone to talk to. We all have our demons."

"I know. I'm just … Himeko-chan need space, and no one seems to see that. They keep trying to get her to do things she doesn't want to do. And it drives me nuts."

"Of course it does, you care about her. She need someone who cares more than anything. It'll help her get over her problems."

"That's what Ms. Frost said, in a nutshell at least."

Kitty's nose scrunched up in disgust. "Emma said the same thing?" Hogosha nodded. "That's great, I'm starting to emulate the White Queen."

"White Queen?"

"Emma used to be the White Queen of the Hellfire Club. She still acts like she can rule with an iron fist."

"I don't think she does. Maybe she's a little strict but … she really cares about her students."

"Yes well, I refuse to trust her."

"Himeko-chan gave me a chance, maybe you should do the same for Ms. Frost. I've gotta go find Himeko-chan so I'll see you later. Arigatou, Kitty-san."

"Ganbatte!" Kitty called after her as Hogosha took off.

"Come here often?"

Himeko opened one eye to regard her girlfriend. She was draped over her customary bench in the gazebo. "You know, sometimes, I really just want to be alone."

"And most times, you really just need to talk to someone," Hogosha retorted.

"Most times, you're just nosy."

Hogosha smiled. "So tell me, why do you want to be alone?"

"Because I do."

"That's not a reason."

Himeko glared. "I don't always need a reason, Hogosha. You're starting to sound like Ju-" she cut herself off, annoyed.

"Jubilees? What does she have to do with anything?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything." Himeko stood, anger radiating from her as she stormed away.

Hogosha sighed and followed. "Come on, Himeko-chan, talk to me. You know I won't say anything."

"I said, forget it."

"I don't want to. Look, just talk to me."

"No."

"Onegai."

Himeko whirled around, catching Hogosha off guard. "Stop pushing. You _know_ I don't like it and it pisses me off. Just stop." She whirled around again and left, leaving Hogosha alone, staring after her.

Hogosha trudged into the main hall, ignoring everyone around her. He mind was clouded with thoughts of her apparently doomed relationship.

"Hogosha!" she vaguely heard Pietro call. "Dude, over here!"

She looked up, her crimson eyes boring through him. "Nani?"

"What's wong?" Alex asked immediately, a concerned look in his brown eyes.

"Nothing, nothing. What did you want?"

"Well, we were wondering if you and Himeko wanted to join us for a movie on Saturday," Pietro said. "We figured we'd ask you instead of Her Esteemed Gloomy-ness."

"More chance of an affirmative that way," Alex chirped.

Hogosha's eyes darkened a bit more at this. It was quite clear to the boys that something had happened betweent he pair. "Wa-wakaranai," Hogosha mumbled. "Can I get back to you on that?" Without waiting for an answer, she left, heading for the room she now shared with her wayward girlfriend.

Sure enough, she found Himeko going through the beginnings of her katas, her swrod angrilly slashing the ait. Hogosha silently edged around her sword-swinging companion and sat on her bed. Her eyes followed Himeko's moevemnts, in awe of hoiw beautiful and graceful she appeared. It seemed like hours went by as the katana flashed, practiced, controlled movements slicing the air.

"Do you want to learn?" Himeko's soft tones cut through Hogosha's revere.

"Huh?" Hogosha shook her head, mentally clearing away fuzz.

"I said, do you want to learn? I'm probably not as good a teacher as Kitty-sensei or Logan-sensei, but I can try."

Hogosha eyed Himeko's katana warily. "I think I'd break something or hurt someone." Hogosha had a sudden mental image of accidentally impaling Himeko with the katana.

Himeko laughed as she sheathed her katana. "Oh, you won't be using this for quite a while. I'm sure Kitty-sensei has a practice-sword we can use."

"Okay then. I'm game."

"Good, we'll start tomorrow."

Hogosha nodded and stayed silent for a moment.. "Gomen nasai," she said.

"Japanese."

"I'm sorry."

Himeko sighed. "It's not your fault. It's mine, and I know it. There are some things better left undiscovered."

"I'm still sorry I pushed. I shouldn't have."

"Don't blame yourself for my inability to open up. Just don't." Himeko turned, placing her katana on its stand before sitting on her own bed and pulling out some unfinished classwork.

Silence ensued again, making Hogosha uncomfortable.

_I really want to know what happened between Jubilee and Himeko-chan, but I don't want to make her angry again._ Hogosha pulled out a book, her eyes not really focusing on the pages as she shifted through her own invented ideas. _They know each other well … well enough to push each others buttons constantly._ "Ee to … Himeko-chan."

"What?"

"Pietro and Alex wanted to know if we'd go to a movie with them. It could be like … a date."

Himeko raised an eyebrow. "A double-date with P and Alex? P's been insisting he's straight."

Hogosha laughed. "Okay, maybe not a date, exactly. Do you want to go?"

"What movie?"

"I don't know. At least you'll be able to get out of the mansion."

Himeko grunted. "Anything to get away from Xavier's and Emma. Okay, I'll go."

Mutants This Chapter: Himeko Sorano/Maneru, Hogosha Shiyama/Drills, Mariko Yashida/Sunfire, Jubilation Lee/Jubilee, Emma Frost/The White Queen, Katherine "Kitty" Pryde/Shadowcat, Logan/Wolverine, Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, Alex Creed/Wildcard

Japanese Translations brought to you by: H-chan, a Japanese dictionary, and my Japanese teacher

Ganbatte – good luck!

Onegai – please

Nani – what?

Wakaranai – I don't know

Gomen nasai – I'm sorry

Ee to – a pause, sort of like "um"


	16. A Date and Christmas

**Title: **X-Men: Minority Within a Minority

**Author:** Felidae Silvestris

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-Men! If I did, they'd mostly be gay/lesbian and not working for Xavier … and I also don't own Hogosha or Alex; Himeko I own.

**Author's Note:** Whoo … new chapter, sorry it's a lot late for the holidays, but hey, it's not so much holiday-ish anyway as our favorite rain cloud is being all icky. Also, I have no idea what the candle-holder-thing for Kwanzaa is called, so yeah ... that parts a bit garbled and odd-sounding, sorry. Last thing, if you have any questions about people's powers, feel free to write me a review and ask … or an e-mail.

**Chapter:** A Date and Christmas

"Tell me you're not wearing _that_," Jubilee's voice cut through the general din or students mulling around.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Lee," Himeko snapped, not even stopping to look at her team-leader.

"I don't care. Look, tell me you have something better to wear on a date."

"It's not a date. Get off my back."

Jubilee rolled her eyes. "It's your funeral."

Himeko reached the front doors a few moments after leaving Jubilee behind. She groaned when she saw that Emma would be driving them to the local mall. Beside her stood Pietro, Alex, Hogosha, and Emma's new protégé, Jullian Keller or Hellion.

"You're late, Miss Sorano," Emma informed her.

"By a few seconds and it's not my fault. Blame the ignorant masses. What's Jules over here doing coming with us anyway?"

"It's _Jullian_, Sorano," Jullian snapped, his green, telekinetic aura flaring slightly.

"Calm down, Mr. Keller. Miss Sorano, what Mr. Keller is doing here is none of your business. Now, let's go before you are late for your movie." Emma turned and walked out, her students trailing behind her.

"Can I ask what your deal with him is?" Hogosha asked tentatively.

"He's a stuck up, arrogant pig," Himeko replied. "Which is why he's one of Emma's pet students."

Hogosha pondered this as she climbed into the back of the van. "Not all of Ms. Frost's favorites are stuck up."

"Have you not met the Cuckoos?"

"As much as I would enjoy listening to gossip, you will refrain from it while in the van with me," Emma quipped as she shut the door.

"But Ms. Frost, you have drastically cut down on our conversation topics," Pietro said with a grin.

"How utterly tragic, Mr. Maximoff. Perhaps you can find something other than gossip to converse about."

"We'll meet you at the fountain after the movie, Ms. Frost," Alex said, shifting uncomfortably, his tail stuffed into his baggy jeans.

"That will be fine," Emma replied. "Come along, Mr. Keller."

"Okay. What movie do we want to see?" Hogosha asked as they headed toward the theater.

"We-ell, I really want to see Déjà vu." Pietro turned so that he was walking backward. "I think Himeko would really like it."

"I don't like Denzel Washington or needless speculation," Himeko snapped. "Something else."

"There's always Happy Feet."

"How about, no."

"Oh, come on. It's about a mutant penguin!"

"No."

"Guys, can we decide on a movie _without_ killing each other?" Alex asked.

"The Queen?"

"No."

"Borat?"

"No. Hogosha, pick a movie."

"Um…" Hogosha paused to think. "The Holiday?"

"Okay, let's go get tickets."

The wait to the ticket counter was uneventful; however, when Alex asked the man for tickets…

"We don't sell tickets to muties," the man spat.

"They just dyed their hair," Alex replied calmly even as his golden eyes flashed dangerously.

"Yeah right. Get out of here, mutie."

Alex opened his mouth to argue again, only to have Himeko tug him away. "Its no use arguing with the flat-scan, Wildcard. Let's go."

"Well that's just great!" Pietro exclaimed. "What're we going to do now?"

"There's always Christmas shopping," Hogosha suggested.

"Good idea, Hogosha," Alex agreed with a grin. "At least now I won't have to sit on my tail for two hours."

Himeko rolled her eyes. "Would you seriously like every mutant-hating flat-scan in the mall to come down on us? We'll go shopping provided Alex shuts up about his tail and P isn't zipping here and there all the time. Got it?"

"Yes, mom."

"You sound like Wanda sometimes, Himeko," Pietro said quietly. "It's scary."

"Who's Wanda?" Alex asked.

"His sister. Let's go," Himeko snapped before grabbing Hogosha's hand and dragging her toward one of the stores.

"We'll go this way," Pietro shouted after them, pointing in the opposite direction. "It's not like I've bought her present anyways."

"So, um, I've kinda been thinking…" Hogosha began as she gazed at the little knick-knacks populating the store. "That group of mutants that came after us a while back -"

"Exodus and his little band of Acolytes were only after me," Himeko interrupted. "I'm under the impression he's stupid enough to think I'm the only mutant with mimicry powers."

"But why would he want a mimic anyway?"

Himeko shrugged, examining a unicorn figurine. "Who knows. Maybe he wants me to be incriminated for things I didn't do or something to that effect. He's a criminal mastermind, who knows what he thinks." She picked up a small polar-bear figurine. "What do you think? Would this be a good addition to Emma's office?"

"I thought you hated Ms. Frost." Hogosha's eyes were wide in honest surprise.

"Oh, I do, but only as a telepath and teacher. She's a good woman. So, think she'll like it?"

"Sure, why not."

"Hmm … Maybe I'll get the bigger one. The mama-bear looking over her cubs."

Two weeks later: Christmas Morning 

BANG BANG BANG!! "Wake up, wake up!" shouted a voice through both door and blissful silence.

"Uhn…" Himeko groaned and rolled over, throwing her pillow over her head.

"Merry Christmas," Hogosha said, stepping out of their closet fully dressed.

"Go away," Himeko muttered, keeping her eyes shut in defiance.

"Oh, come on, it's Christmas."

"So? Pagan holiday the Christians stole."

"So … one would think it's a joyous occasion. Even I'm up, and I feel like crap."

Himeko peeked out from underneath her pillow to see that Hogosha's hair was in drills and sticking out all over. "Sucks for you, huh?"

"Hai. Now come on, everyone's waiting for us." Hogosha put her hands on her hips and glared at her girlfriend.

"Oh, all right," Himeko snapped as she threw off the blankets. "But you are going to make sure no one bothers me."

"Do they ever?" Hogosha mused as Himeko walked out into the hall in only her pajamas.

The common room of the girl's dorm had been decked out in holiday splendor the week before. Green garlands wrapped in white lights hung from even the rafters, courtesy of those who could fly. The tree stood next to the fireplace, which held the candleholders for both Hanukkah and Kwanzaa and stuffed stockings. Underneath and around the tree were the standard, brightly wrapped packages.

Himeko chose a seat in the back corner of the room, ignoring Hogosha's suggestion to sit near the tree. "Id' rather not be trampled by the over-excited masses, thank you very much." Hogosha just sighed and sat next to her as the room filled with chattering mutant girls.

The chattering died down quickly when Emma Frost stepped into the room, dressed, despite New York's cold weather, in her skimpy X-Men uniform. She made her way to the tree, beckoning to a girl with black hair to her. "This is how this is going to work. Miss Dvorak here is going to distribute your gifts. You will wait until everyone has all her gifts to begin opening yours. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Ms. Frost," chorused the girls in grumbles.

"She takes the fun out of everything," muttered the pink-haired girl with wings who was sitting next to Himeko and Hogosha.

"Heads up, Pixie, or Skein will hit you in the head," cautioned a girl with a squirrel tail sitting by them.

And of course, as all of these comments must come to fruition, Pixie did get hit in the head with a present directed her way by Skein's psychokinetically manipulated yarn. About an hour later, all the presents were handed out and each girl had a pile of gifts on their lap. Emma gave the OK to open and the room was filled with the sound of ripping paper.

"Aren't you going to open yours?" Hogosha asked, glancing at her girlfriend.

"Later." Himeko replied sullenly, watching Hogosha tear into the wrapping of the practice-katana she had gotten from Kitty. The gift she had gotten for Hogosha was already cradled carefully in Hogosha's lap, the stuffed golden-lab seemingly watching her every move.

Mutants This Chapter: Jubilation Lee/Jubilee, Himeko Sorano/Maneru, Hogosha Shiyama/Drills, Jullian Keller/Hellion, Emma Frost/The White Queen, Alex Creed/Wildcard, Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl, Megan Gwynn/Pixie, Sybil Dvorak/Skein, Katherine "Kitty" Pryde/Shadowcat


	17. Wanda & Pietro

**Title: **X-Men: Minority Within a Minority

**Author:** Felidae Silvestris

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-Men! If I did, they'd mostly be gay/lesbian and not working for Xavier … and I also don't own Hogosha or Alex; Himeko I own.

**Author's Note:** Whoo … new chapter, I'm so proud of myself even if it really is just filler. Anyways, enjoy!

**Chapter:** Pietro and Wanda

"Pietro! Get out of here, you roba(1)!!" Mariko shouted, throwing a plasma-ball at the locker-room door through which Pietro had just run back out of. "Honestly."

"Better hope the school can pay for that, Sunfire," Jubilee commented, pulling her shirt over her head, knocking loose her pink, visor-like sunglasses.

"You don't have to worry about that," said the Cuckoos in their usual combined voice. "Ms. Frost puts a lot of money into this school so there shouldn't be any problems with payment for damages."

"Even if they are caused by people who can't solve problems without violence," Esme continued with a smirk.

"Like you can talk, Esme," Himeko broke in, pushing off the lockers. She's let her hair down today, pushing the right side back behind her ear and leaving the left to hang over her face. "Violence may be the least of your problems once Emma finds out you've been selling Kick."

Esme's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."

"I may not be thrilled to be here, but I do care about whether or not this place goes up in flames, again, because some student's been using what you're selling. So, like I said, violence may be the least of your problems."

"How'd you find out about it anyway, Hime-chan(2)?" Hogosha asked.

Himeko smirked. "They may be able to keep other telepaths out of their minds, but they can hardly manage to keep out each other, let alone someone sharing their powers."

"That's breaking the most important school rule!" Sophie and Phoebe burst out together.

"And the best part of that it, you can't prove I did it." Himeko turned on her heel and left, leaving a stunned silence behind her.

Jubilee laughed nervously. "You don't really sell Kick, do you, guys?"

Esme and her sisters glared at her before exiting the locker-room in their blue and white squad-uniforms.

"Someone has to tell a teacher."

"Don't, Jujube," Hogosha said as she looked up. "I know this seems bad, but it was just Esme and she hasn't sold in a while. Hime-chan found out because she was eavesdropping on Quentin Quire and she did some checking." She stood, facing Jubilee, her hair writhing like snakes. "Esme stopped selling. Trust me."

"There's a hole in the bucket, Dear Liza, Dear Liza. There's a hole in the bucket, Dear Liza, a hole," Pietro sang, swinging his legs as he sat on the gazebo bench.

"There's gonna be a hole in that bucket head of yours if you don't shut up, P," Himeko snapped, turning her head to glare at him.

"Don't move!" Hogosha exclaimed. Her sketchbook page held a slowly emerging portrait of her girlfriend. Her pencil had stopped directly over what was going to be Himeko's eyes. "Pietro, stop being baka."

"He can't, it's his natural state of being." Himeko settled back into position, staring at the gazebo rafters. She'd been learning some Japanese in the past few months since Hogosha had given her Japanese to English dictionary for Christmas. "Where'd Alex go anyway?"

"Tutoring," Pietro said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Aww, missing your feral boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend, Himeko. I'm not even gay!"

"You act like it around him."

"I would've sworn you were straight before Drills over here came along. But here you are, dating a girl."

"How perceptive. I guess you're not gay after all, P. Didn't catch me ogling your sister. Who, by the way, was the only person I talked to before her team got pulled out."

"What was she like?" Hogosha asked, fully expecting to be ignored. To her surprise, Himeko and Pietro fell silent for a few moments.

"She was like … Himeko in a lot of ways. Wanda was a loner, kept out of everyone else's way," Pietro began, studying his hands. "She wore a lot of red and black, cut her hair really short and dyed it black and red. I remember the day she did that…"

"Her hair was so pretty … Wanda was Pietro's twin," Himeko supplied. "She didn't want to be at the Academy anymore than I did. She understood me, was my first love."

Pietro stood up suddenly and mumbled something before running off, letting his speed carry him away.

"What did he say?" Hogosha asked, looking after him.

"Something to the effect of missing her, probably. I don't have enhanced hearing, you know."

"Is this the first time you two've talked about her?"

"Since the explosion? No, second time. First time, he ran before we really got to discussing her too much. Anyway, are you done yet? I have a cramp in my leg from keeping it in one place for too long."

Hogosha sighed. "Yeah, I'm done. So, if Wanda was your first love, why am I just hearing about it?"

Himeko paused in her stretching, hands hooked over her head. "I … have no idea. I guess it just never came up." She dropped her arms and stepped out of the gazebo, dropping into a lunge. "Look, Wanda didn't even know I loved her."

"Is she why you were so … introverted when I met you?"

"Sort of, not really."

"Then why --"

"I don't want to talk about it." Himeko snapped, starting to walk away. "Don't bring it up again."

Hogosha snapped her sketchbook shut. "Maybe if you just told me I wouldn't have to bring it up." She stood, hair writhing.

"I don't want to fight with you, Hogosha. Please, just let it go."

"I don't want to let it go. Dekimasen(3)."

"Well then I have no idea what to tell you. I'm not talking about it." Himeko stalked away.

Hogosha sighed, annoyed at both herself and Himeko.

"Field day? What the hell is this crap?" Himeko gazed at the white notice pinned to the wall. Listed on it were Hellions I, Hellions II, New X-Men, Paragons, Corsairs, and Alpha Squadron.

"Oh, don't you know?" came Jullian's sneering voice. "They're having us do missions in the Danger Room and then deciding on our ranking based on how well we did. My team is going to kick your ass."

"Language, Mr. Keller." Scott Summers stepped into the crowded hallway.

"Sorry, Mr. Summers." Jullian smirked. "See you in the Danger Room, Sorano."

"I wouldn't worry about Jullian if I were you, Himeko," Scott told her.

"What make you think I'm worried?" Himeko rolled her eyes and walked away.

roba - donkey/ass

-chan - affectionate suffix

Dekimasen - approximately "I can't"

Mutants This Chapter: Himeko Sorano/Maneru, Hogosha Shiyama/Drills, Jubilation Lee/Jubilee, Mariko Yashida/Sunfire, Esme, Sophie, Phoebe, Celeste, Mindee Cuckoo/Stepford Cuckoos, Emma Frost/the White Queen, Quentin Quire/Kid Omega, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, Alex Creed/Wildcard, Jullian Keller/Hellion, Scott Summers/Cyclops


	18. Field Day

**Title: **X-Men: Minority Within a Minority

**Author:** Felidae Silvestris

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-Men! If I did, they'd mostly be gay/lesbian and not working for Xavier … and I also don't own Lestat or Hogosha or Alex; Himeko I own. I also don't own a bunch of lines that I stole from the comic book, but I modified the scenes and some random lines.

**Chapter:** Field Day

"Emma, could I borrow Miss Sorano for a few moments?" Hank McCoy stuck his furry, blue, cat-like head into Emma's English/Telepathy block class.

"Any particular reason, Hank? We were in the middle of a rather complicated lesson," Emma replied, tilting her head a bit to the right.

"I'm sure she'll be able to catch up."

"I'll catch up, Emma." Himeko stood, picking up her small pile of books. Emma smiled tightly and nodded. Himeko followed Hank back to his classroom where she was positioned at the front next to his desk.

"Now, Miss Sorano, we're going to use you for a little experiment which will also help me gauge your powers so we can skip that part of your next physical," Hank explained. "Sound good to you?"

"What kind of experiment?" Himeko asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"You'll see." Hank smiled, showing off his canines before turning back to his class. "Okay, ladies and gentlemen, we were discussing how certain mutations, such as power replication, only work on those who posses the Mutant X-Factor Gene. Miss Sorano's powers are a prime example of these phenomena. Miss Sorano, I'm going to have you use your powers to replicate those of Miss Marguiles and Mr. Siglen."

Himeko rolled her eyes. "Andrea, powers?"

A blonde with pigtails grinned and reached out, her arm stretching to grab a chair leg at the front before snapping back into place. Himeko focused on Andrea's powers and repeated Andrea's performance, reaching toward the back. "Siglen?" A boy with indigo hair and silver eyes started to concentrate, his eyes glowing gold and the rest of him glowing green. He gasped slightly before all the glowing subsided, having seen through everything in the room. Himeko tried to focus on his powers but couldn't find any that fit his signature. "I can't," she said finally, slightly frustrated.

"Good, good," Hank said, clapping his paws together. "Thank you, Miss Sorano. You may return to class."

The next morning, both groups of Hellions were gathered out on the back lawn of the school. Emma and Scott stood before them, Scott with a notebook in hand. "Welcome to Field Day," he said. "We will be holding these exercises regularly. Each is a small scale mission."

"Taking a leaf out of Banshee's book," Himeko whispered.

"The squad that wins the most will be rewarded at the end of the semester. Today we've hidden an object on campus. This is designed to simulate a mission in which a villain, say Magneto, has left a bomb somewhere and you don't know what it looks like or where it is. There are clues on campus. Whichever squad finds the object and brings it to Emma or I will win.

"One last rule. No offensive use of powers on members of the opposing squad. Break this rule and your team loses."

"Oh good, I can use my blades. No powers in use there."

"Go to it. Have fun. And may the best team win."

Almost immediately, Jullian and his team ran off in one direction. Jubilee and the others stayed put. "Quicksilver, I want you to go look for whatever it is, or a clue," Jubilee ordered.

"Not a problem." Quicksilver saluted and was gone.

"And the rest of us?" Sunfire asked.

"We wait." They didn't have long to wait as Quicksilver came zipping right back.

"Hedge maze. Found a memo and Jullian's cronies are headed over there."

"Let's go then," Maneru said, stepping forward. "Hogosha and I will race with Pietro and Alex."

Jubilee nodded. "Good plan, Sunfire and I will trail you. Remember, no offensive use of powers."

"Got it." Quicksilver grabbed Wildcard's arm and nodded to Maneru, her arm wrapped in both Drills' hands and drills. "Let's do it."

A few moments later, at the entrance to the hedge maze, Quicksilver collided with Rockslide's body, which was made entirely of rock, and Maneru with one of his detached arms.

"Looks like we were right," Drills said as she helped Maneru to her feet. "The thing must be -"

"At the center of the maze," Rockslide interrupted. "Yeah, we know. Hellion and the rest of the squad are already there. Looks like you guys lose."

"Right, let's see what happens when I fly over your head." Sunfire swooped over Rockslide and collided with seemingly nothing.

Hellion appeared from behind a hedge. "Unless you hit one of my telekinetic walls, Sunfire…"

"You lose, Hellion. The rules state that you are not to use your powers on us!"

"No. The rules say I can't use them _offensively_. I simply put up a wall and you flew into it. What's offensive about that?"

"Well, the fact that the wall came from you makes it offensive."

"You wound me, Sunfire. Let's face it. I've _got_ to be getting under your skin if I can get you this riled up!"

Sunfire glared at him. "If you even try, Green Lantern Wannabe, you've got to grow breasts and lose something else."

"Sunfire, stop wasting time with Hellion! We need another way into the maze!" Jubilee yelled. "They've got Icarus flying over. There's not much time!" she sighed. "Hellion's good, I'll give him that. He's got Dust blocking our view so we can't even see where Icarus is going. However, I've got a better plan. Quicksilver, take Maneru, Drills, and Wildcard through Dust. I'll try to get Sunfire down."

"I really hate moving so fast," Drills commented with a grimace as she latched onto Himeko's arm.

Seconds later, they cam to a stop just outside the middle section. "I … I smell something burning…" Wildcard said.

"And I hear something kinda weird," Drills agreed.

"No freaking way!" Quicksilver said as they rounded the corner.

Icarus, a boy with red wings, was narrowly avoiding the flaming breath of none other than Kitty's dragon companion, Lockheed.

"This place has its own _dragon_?!" Wildcard exclaimed. "Wicked!"

Maneru laughed. "Let me handle this." She stepped into the ring of hedge. "Lockheed! Come here, you little imp."

Lockheed stopped shooting fire at Icarus and looked toward Maneru. She grinned and hummed a few bars of Michelle Branch's Breathe. Lockheed cooed and flew toward her, landing on her coat-clad shoulder.

"Looks like we won," Quicksilver said with a smirk.

The two groups headed back to where Scott and Emma were.

"Well, students, the first Field Day activity is now officially over," Scott announced. "Thank you for your participation today, Lockheed." Lockheed snuffed and nuzzled Himeko's cheek before swooping over to perch on Scott's arm. "Yes, Lockheed is a dragon. He's real. He's intelligent. He has feelings. One of my fellow X-Men befriended him years ago."

"Here we go," Himeko muttered as Scoot launched into his explanation.

"We included him in this exercise to prove a point. Life as an X-Man is never as simple as it seems. This was a test of creative thinking. _Both_ teams showed initiative and found Lockheed; however, in the end, Jubilee's Hellions were that much quicker."

"Only because Sorano knew the thing," Jullian said loudly.

Scott cleared his throat, redirecting their attention. "By the rules we laid out, the Hellions I are today's winners, Mr. Keller. I would like to point out that your team also performed exceptionally well. In the end, this came down to a matter of _seconds_. Unfortunately there can be only one winner."

"This sucks," Cessily Kincaid, Mercury, spat once the adults had left.

"You guys cheated," Jullian agreed.

"Actually - " Jay tired to interject but was overridden by Mariko.

"Just because your team didn't figure out a way to lure Lockheed doesn't mean we cheated."

"No one asked you, dyke," Jullian growled, fists glowing green.

Himeko shook her head and turned on her heel, leaving as Mariko's hands filled with plasma.

A few days later…

"All right, ladies and gentlemen," Emma's voice came over the intercom outside the Danger Room. "You have a simulated crisis in the Danger Room. The Paragons and New Mutants have resolved the crisis with minimal civilian casualties in very, very good time. You have to beat 22 seconds to win this. Good luck."

"22 seconds, huh? I can do that," Quicksilver said as the Danger Room door slid open. Inside was none other than The Hulk, doing what he does best, smashing and destroying things. "Or, maybe not."

"Sunfire, Wildcard, civilian rescue," Jubilee barked. "Quicksilver, get me close enough to his face so I can blind him. Maneru, Drills, get in close enough to pull him down once he's blinded. Move, people!"

In a matter of seconds, Quicksilver had Jubilee by the hand and was towing her toward The Hulk. Blinding balls of multi-colored lights flashed before his eyes, making him clutch at them and stumble around.

"Ready?" Maneru asked, pulling her ponytail holder out.

"Mostly," Drills replied, drills reaching for The Hulk's neck and arms.

Maneru's drills joined in, adding a brown and blue addition to the green. "Concentrate most of your drills on the neck and pull hard."

"This is going to hurt." Drills gritted her teeth and started to pull, increasing The Hulk's stumbling slightly.

"Wildcard, you have super-strength, right?" Jubilee asked.

"Yeah," Wildcard replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Help them pull. Quicksilver, take his place. Move!"

"Get the ones connected to his neck," Maneru ordered through gritted teeth.

Wildcard nodded and grasped the drills, pulling them toward him. "You're gonna have to suck some of these back in," he cautioned. Wildcard growled slightly as he pulled, eyes shifting to a cat-like yellow. Fangs grew from his canines as brown fur erupted over his skin.

"That's new," Quicksilver commented.

"I have a feeling that's not good," Sunfire replied.

The Hulk roared with rage as he slowly toppled. Wildcard let go of the drills and leapt onto the unconscious Not-so-jolly-green-giant, clawing and biting at him.

"Shit! Hogosha, help me pull Alex off." Maneru rushed forward, not waiting for an answer. Drills was right behind her, her drills snaking out to wrap around her feral teammate. They managed to get Wildcard off The Hulk and effectively cage him. The holograms dissolved around them as the doors slid open, admitting Emma. She swiftly crossed the floor and stood outside the improvised cage.

"What happened to him?" Pietro asked.

"Shh," Mariko hissed.

A few more minutes and Alex shifted back to his normal form. "Let him down gently, girls," Emma ordered.

"Yeah, and while you're at it, carry me to bed," Alex joked weakly.

"Not on your life," Himeko replied.

**Mutants and Others This Chapter:** Emma Frost/The White Queen, Henry "Hank" McCoy/Beast, Himeko Sorano/Maneru, Andrea Margulies/Rubbermaid, Lestat Siglen/Prophecy, Scott Summers/Cyclops, Sean Cassidy/Banshee, Jullian Keller/Hellion, Jubilation Lee/Jubilee, Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, Mariko Yashida/Sunfire, Hogosha Shiyama/Drills, Josh "Jay" Guthrie/Icarus, Sooraya Qadir/Dust, Katherine "Kitty" Pryde/Shadowcat, Lockheed, Bruce Banner/The Hulk


	19. End

**Title: **X-Men: Minority Within a Minority

**Author:** Felidae Silvestris

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-Men … or Hogosha … or Alex

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's taken so long to get this up. I've been horrendously busy … and on a Buffy kick so yeah … and by the way, this is it. The End … I've no desire to continue this particular story so … yeah … I'm ending it. I hope you've enjoyed the story!!

**Chapter:** End

"So, now we know why I don't like my powers," Alex said as he sat on the grass with the team. "I go crazy."

"We need a telepath on our team," Jubilee commented.

"Or we steal Laurie from the New Mutant," Pietro added. "We only lost the last session by 30 seconds. And we're in second so far."

"What is it with men and competition anyway?" Mariko asked with a wry smile.

"Testosterone. Man's answer for everything." Himeko shot a pointed look at Pietro. "However, Pietro is severely lacking in that department."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Pietro exclaimed, glaring at her.

"The same thing it always means."

"Hime-chan, stop." Hogosha interjected, putting her hand on Himeko's. Himeko looked at her, but, to Hogosha's surprise, didn't flinch away like she usually did. "How many times does he have to tell you he's not gay for you to listen?"

"I've been teasing him since I met him," Himeko replied. "It's fun to watch him react."

"That's cruel," Jubilee pointed out.

Himeko shrugged. "I'd think up something to tease you about if you weren't so dull. It'd take so long to find something that it wouldn't be very fun."

"The Jubilee from my dimension was dating Monet St. Clair," Mariko supplied. "Maybe our Jubilee is hiding something."

"I'm not," Jubilee insisted.

Alex grinned. "Monet is rather attractive, I could see why you'd go lesbian for her."

"I'm leaving." Jubilee stood, brushing off her pants and the back of her bright yellow coat.

"See, not as much fun as Pietro." Himeko yawned and leaned back to lie on the grass. Hogosha followed, scooting closer to her girlfriend. "She's never been fun to tease."

"Hey, I haven't seen Wolverine around lately," Hogosha commented.

"He's probably on yet another one of his long journeys away from here. As per usual."

Later that night …

"I never expected Professor Logan to just _turn_ on us. It's not right …" Himeko overhead David Alleyne of the New Mutants talking to his teammates.

"It's not his _fault_, David. I heard a rumor there was some sort of mind control involved," Sofia Mantega replied.

One of the Hellions, a boy named Kevin Ford, walked over to Laurie Collins. "Hey, Laurie. What're you doing out here? It's not safe."

"Why does everyone think I'm so _helpless_?" Laurie snapped. "I have pheromone powers. And Wolverine's supposed to be all animal-like."

"Is," Himeko muttered to herself.

"I could _calm_ him. Put him to sleep."

"Right, sorry. So where's Josh?" Kevin asked.

"I don't _know_. I don't _care_. I don't talk to Josh anymore. None of us do, unless we have to."

"Sounds like we have a kink in the New Mutants," Pietro commented snidely, stopping near Himeko.

"Shut up and keep your nose to yourself," Himeko snapped.

"Okay, geez." Pietro sped off again.

"I'm tired of being the _weak_ one," Laurie shouted at Kevin. "And I don't want to be _manipulated!_" She stalked off, leaving the rest of her team behind.

"Geez … When did _she_ get so hardcore?" Kevin asked to no one in particular.

"I think it was around the time she was betrayed," Sofia answered.

"Hey, do you guys hear something?" David asked.

The Blackbird erupted from the underground hangar, sending rock and metal and glass flying. Himeko stood, suddenly frozen in place as a large chunk of debris tumbled toward her. A split second later, green drills formed a dome above her and the chunk of concrete bounced harmlessly off the organic steel.

"Himeko!" Hogosha ran up to her and pulled her into a hug before pulling back slightly. "What just happened? It's not like you."

"I … I don't know," Himeko stammered. "I just … froze. You just saved me, I think …"

Hogosha smiled slightly, leaned in and gently pressed her lips to Himeko's. "I'm glad you're okay," she murmured.

"Me too," Himeko replied shakily, pulling Hogosha closer. "Love you …"

Hogosha smiled as she leaned against her girlfriend. "I love you, too, Hime-chan. I love you, too."

THE END

Mutants This Chapter: Himeko Sorano/Maneru, Hogosha Shiyama/Drills, Mariko Yashida/Sunfire, Alex Creed/Wildcard, Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, Jubilation Lee/Jubilee, Monet St. Clair/M, David Alleyne/Prodigy, Sofia Mantega/Wind Dancer, Laurie Collins/Wallflower, Kevin Ford/Wither, Josh Foley/Elixir, Logan/Wolverine

**Author's Note:** In case some of you don't read The New X-Men, some of that dialogue, the stuff between the New Mutants and Kevin, was straight out of the comic … sorry to whoever wrote it, but I needed to borrow it. Oh, and REVIEW people!!!


End file.
